The Fake Mage Knight
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: "Blazer", a special human who can manifest their soul to create weapons; each known as a "Device. "But what if someone created an artificial one, which exists separate from the soul? Well... this is the tale of a young man known as "The False One"
1. Fake Knight Vs Crimson Princess

Hagun Academy a school of Chiveraly and Mage Knights where the students have something call blazer. Blazers who can manifest their own souls to create armament of weapons known as "Device", that can use magical powers and control superhuman abilities well except for one certain teen.

A black haired boy name Kento Mado in the Hagun boys school uniform but a little different having a black hoodie underneath the school coat and one black fingerless glove on his left hand. He's coming back to his dorm room from the school cafeteria for breakfast as he enters his dorm room he noticed a pair of boots on his the floor and they're not his. Confused at why there's a pair of boots inside. He investigates inside

The sun glares from his balcony glassdoor gets in his eyes it slowly faded away he gets a clear view of A red-haired girl in sexy black lingerie underwear standing in his dorm room, looking at him all surprised and confused. Both stared at another for quite a bit until the girl finally realize what's going on her cheeks turned red and tried to cover herself

"Wait! Wait!" Kento stopped her before she could say anything but most likely scream "don't make any accusation just yet! Look I'll make it even" He quickly took off his the top of his uniform revealing a set of abs and a few small scars on his back "See you're not alone in this!"

"Ahhhh! Pervert!" She yells* **SLAP!***

"OW!"

* * *

 **Hagun Director Office**

"Are you an idiot and why you did that?" A women wearing a suit asking Kento

"First No I'm not an idiot and well you know the whole eye for eye and tooth for a tooth thing so I thought it would work. Kento explaining to The Hagun new Academy Director Shinguuji Kurono while having a glowing hand print on his cheek

"I don't think that applies you stripping in front of a girl in her underwear" She says as a teardrop slide behind her head

"Hey, at least it kinda worked on the Princess."

Oh. The director surprise at his answer So you already know who's Princess Vermillion

"Well yeah" Kento scratching his head "it's been all over the news lately here"

Vermillion Empire from a small country in Europe where the second imperial Princess Stella Vermillion making headlines of making the highest score in the history of Hagun Academy History

"Also, I heard she has an impressive fire Blazer too." Kento commented

"It is..The Director confirms ".her blazer rank is the highest A"

"That's completely unlike that someone out there who has an artificial blazer, failed his class and will repeat his entire first year….False One." The director glared at Kento who's wearing a sword holster holding a katana his artificial blazer

"That's harsh….Kento said rubbing his other arm

"However the incident you caused as a man you should take responsibility for it". The director grinds her cigarette before snapping her finger to call in the red-haired princess entering her office. Princess Stella in the Hagun girl uniform she saw Kento but quickly look away still blushing a little and probably angry too

"Princess Stella Vermillion!" Kento bowed his head for forgiveness. "I'm truly sorry for what i did, I'll take full responsibility for my actions. I'll do anything for your forgiveness"

Stella stared at him for a bit "What is your name? She ask

"Kento Mado." He replies

"You're manly" she smiled "To be honest I thought I'd make this an international issue but in light of your spirit, I will respond generously"

"Really?!" Kento lifted his head up sounding relive

"I'll forgive you if you perform Harakiri" She says with a demonic aura

...

...

(Whoa) Kento thoughted 'Ttthat's a little extreme you're joking right?"

"IF I were joking I wouldn't compromise this much."

"So your best compromise is me stabbing myself?!"

"You told me to do whatever I wanna do!" She yelled

"It was just a figure of speech and it was an accident, to begin with!"

"Huh?!"

"I can't pay with my life for such a small thing!"

"Small thing?!"

"I just saw you in your underwear. I mean, seriously harakiri for just seeing some underwear?" Kento not realizing just yet his words were making the Princess angrier. Just as he turned around to see Stella giving off the fiery scary aura slowly walking towards him " Oh...dear.

"Seeya" The director exiting her office

"Hey wait! Don't leave me!" He shouts at the Director

"Be prepared. Creepy, perverted and rude I will turn an all-bad commoner like you into ashes myself" Her firey aura even activate the fire alarm scarring Kento

"Wait! Princess Stella" he says backing away from her "Calm down!"

"You snuck into my room and defiled my skin How dare you!"

"Delfield?!" Kento shook his no that he didn't mean to see her half naked

"You looked at me naked with an indecent look in your eyes like you were licking it and mocking it you were staring at me!"

"Yes true I did saw you, but that was, well…..Because you were so beautiful! I couldn't stop looking at your amazing appearance!

Hearing those word Stella's face blushed tomato red steam popped from her head just as that happens the water sprinklers came on" Wwwwhat are you saying? Stetta say poking her fingertips together " Telling an unmarried woman she's beautiful so easily...That's why commoners are…"She looks at him "Wait what do you mean your room?

"Well, you said that's your room….but that's my room too."

Stella grits her teeth at him "Grrr you still going abou-"

Just before she could finish her sentences Director re-enters her office popping her head out from the door "Oh I almost forgot to tell you but starting today you two are roommates"

..

..

.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

 **Hagun dormitory**

"See." The Director pointing at the nametags at Stella and Kentos room "these are yours"

"Ummm I have question" Kento raising a hand "students on the same level have roommates right? So why Princess Stella is in the same room with me She who's a Rank A and me a repeater?" He asks which surprise Stella

"Huh? You're a repeater?" She asks

"Yup sadly I am a 1st-year repeater and Rank F." He answers "Plus my blazer mostly enhance my physical abilities and it's not natural."

"Not natural?"

"This man uses an artificial Blazer"The director stepping in "its other ability score is low that He got the nickname The Fake Knight. The weakest man on campus"

"Hey!"

"The False One?"

"And to answer your question Mado." She grabbed Kentos name tag plate "There's No one who is inferior as Mado and No one who is superior Vermillion so why." She closes both name tags together indicating that there roommates

"So irresponsible..."Kento said

"Bbbut what happens if some mistake happen!?"

"Ohh what kind of mistake?" The director raising a brow

"Well thats..."

"There are other males and female students paired up as roommates. If you don't like it you can quit." The director offers

Stella doesn't want to quit the school nor have a peeping tom as a roommate but she has no choice

"Okay then….if we're going to live in the same I have three conditions then"

"Alright names them."

"1...Don't talk to me"

(Easy enough)

"2...Don't even look at me"

(That would be difficult)

"And 3... don't breathe"

"That's Impossible to live." Kento disagreeing with the last one

"If you can keep to the rules then you can live in front of the room." She says points at the floor in front of the door

"What?! I'm not even allowed inside the room?!"

"What can't do it?"

"No I can't At least let me breathe"

"I don't wanna! You're thinking about smelling me are you pervert!"

"I can breathe through my mouth."

"No! You're thinking about tasting the air I exhaled aren't you pervert!"

"How can you even taste air!?"

"If you don't like it then quit the school!"

"You're not making this reasonable and sense!"

"Calm down! Both of you!" The Director getting there attention" Chivalry is about deciding your own destiny with your sword. Isn't it?"

Both teens stared at her "Are you saying we should duel each other" Kento ask

"Yes." The director nodding her head "You can do a mock battle, and whoever wins gets to decide the rules in your room"

"Hmmm," Kento placing his hand on his chin " that seems fair and reasonable. We should do that Princess Stella"

"What why?!" Stella surprised that he would consider that" You're a failed knight of Rank F, aren't you? Excuse me for being so blunt but there's no way you can beat me who's Rank A"

"Maybe you can" He shrugged his shoulders "but we don't know exactly until we really fight one another. I wanna see how hard I worked"Kento said with a smile "Plus I don't like the whole ooh I'm a higher rank than you I can easily defeat you thing, so…."

"...Alright. I'll do it the match. But if that's the case, it's not the rules of the room that's on the table anymore." Stella points at his face "The loser will obey the winner for the rest of their life and no matter how humiliating, they must become the servant who follows orders like a dog!"

"You might be taking it a bit too far with that" Kento said with a deadpan face

"You...got.. that!" Stella walking up to his face

"Uhhh y-yes Princess Stella"

"It's settled then"the director throws both name tags at another "I'll leave those to you. One hour from now, We'll begin the mock battle at the fourth training Field!"

Both teens nodded yes Stella gave Kento a scary stare before leaving. "Well this turned south very quickly". Kento said leaning against the railing

"I see"The director chuckles " so you don't want to be servant"

"Yes!" Kento yelled "I don't wanna be a servant or have one!

"Well after the mock battle you'll get a cute servant" She joking as she finished her cigarette

"Oh so you know whos gonna win already?"

"Given how skillful you actually are you can easily beat Vermillion with "your" blazer"

"Tempting but no, but eventually I would have to fight her anyway. She would be in the Festival."

The director smiled "You are really determined about this"

"You said I can graduate if can win Seven Star Sword Festival regardless of its ability score and You already know why I don't use it anymore." "After all…"he tighten his left fist"..I'm here to make amends"

* * *

 **One hour later Hagun Training Field**

In the locker room, Stella already there splashing water looking at herself in the mirror (Why do I have to do this?) she thoughted "I wanna see how hard i worked" Stella repeating the words Kento said to her earlier that got to her. Her dream of becoming the strongest Mage Knight in her small country "To get there I need to work hard no matter what." She says looking at reflections of herself "I'll crush you Kento Mado!"She wipes her face with a towel and head to the arena. Upon walking to the arena gate a few students whisper to another in awe of the presence of Stella

"That's her the Crimson Princess!"

"A princess and genius"

"Of all people, she's facing in a mock battle...The False One"

"There's no way a loser like Mado can beat a genius like her"

Hearing those made her annoyed because of her title of being a princess everyone assumed it's gonna be a one-sided match

Kento already in arena stretching his arms and checking his artificial blazer as the Director holding a tablet with his and Stella vitals and status

"Quiet the crowd here for just a mock battle" Kento said looking at the audience

"What you expected?" The director asks looking through her tablet "Everyone wants to see Vermillion and her blazer." she says

In the stands there a lot of students waiting for the mock battle to begin wanting to see Stella in action but most of them are not happy who she's dueling against. Some of them hoping to see him get pummeled by the Princess.

In those stands, a short brunette girl wearing glasses holding a camera arrived to the arena "Ah I made it!" She zooms in with her camera at our knight who's checking his artificial blazer "I just came here to turn in my application and I heard this is happening I'm so lucky!"

Just then Stella arrive to the arena from one of the gates "Hi Princess Stella!" Kento waving hi to her as she enters the center of the arena. "Are you ready for our match?"

She stared at him crosses her arms underneath her chest "I've heard the rumors…..about the artificial blazer you created that. You weren't allowed to attend classes or participate in any matches because of it. That's why you are nicknamed The False One, Why don't stop you being a Magical Knight?

Kento just smiled back at her "Well You are correct about the rumors Princess Stella everything you said is true about me but I worked my ass off just to be here, And I have zero intention of quitting now"

"Are you those who believe hard work can even beat the talented?" she asks

"Something like that" Kento shrugging his shoulder "but that bites both ways in my opinion"

...

...

...

"As I don't work hard..."Stella whispers to herself

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She answers Stella looks at the Director "Let's begin Director."

The director looks at her tablet "We'll begin now the mock battle now. As you know a mock battle is a fight where you receive no physical damage and but drains your physical strength. Your devices will be deployed in Phantom form"

"Hmph can he even uses his device into phantom form?" Stella ask

As a matter of fact, he can Vermillion The director answers. You should be lucky he can"

"As if I need luck." She says

The entire arena lights turn to dark green color indicating the beginning of the mock battle

Kento starting it off "It's time...Zandatsu." He slowly unsheathed his katana a loud siren noise erupted as he pulls it out. A large whirlwind gushed out in his hand his artificial Blazer A black katana with no sword guard having a small blue glow on the blade

"Serve me Laevtein!" Stella manifest her soul a large tornado of fire appeared in front of. A rock shape of a knights sword in her hands she slams it to the ground revealing a golden knight sword glowing slightly red.

 **Let's Go Ahead!**

Just as the AI announcer said that Stella fired up her sword and charge at Kento slamming Laevtein to the ground Kento backs away from her strike the ground shatters in front of him

"Good Judgment!" Stella shouted "My Dragon Breath fire is 3000 degrees Celsius. If you take it straight on, you'd be in big trouble!" She swung to side but Kento ducks dodging her attack. She swung again Kento blocks her blade a large explosion erupted from behind him.

Stella kept at him with rushing attacks, Kento dodging, backing, and blocking away from her. The audience not surprises at the match they believe Stella has this match in the bag.

The Director near the stands watches the match unfolded. "My my I can't believe you Ku-chan" A little girl who's not really young in a red kimono watching the match from the stands. You need to tell me these things.

"Either way, you'll detect it and get here anyway" The Director says

The little girl giggles at her "That's true, But you didn't see this coming huh? I didn't think the talented knight Stella Vermillion would do this.. She watches the match between the teens Kento is holding his own against Stella but he hasn't even tried to attack Stella just dodging and blocking her attacks.

Stella began to notice this (What's this...he's fending it off!) She swung at Kentos sword making him slide away from her. She points at him with Laevtein "Your pretty good...at running away!"

"It's not running away it's beginning defensive and I'm not even trying." He looks at her "I got a sense of your sword style it's impressive you must've worked really hard on it.

His statemate surprise Stella "You have a very sharp eye! But my sword technique isn't so easy to see through"

"No, I already found it out and it's bit sluggish." Kento said

His words anger Stella"...how dare you to insult my technique" She fired up her sword again but this time it was a bigger flame "I will turn you into ash!"Stella charges at him once again each strike gave off a small explosion and with it, she manages to knock Zandatsu from his hands "I got you now!" She swang her sword at him...it never hitted him

The audience shock even the Director and her little friend that Kento caught Laevtein with his bare freaking hands

(He caught it! Is he crazy?!) Stella in shock that he would even grab Laevtein with his hand. She looks at Kento's face who's grinning at her. He was unfazed by the burning sword. Kento sway Laevtein moving Stella to the side

"AHHHH...CHARMANDER!" Kento cries out looking at his hands but they're not burn thanks to Phantom Form.

"Why you grab Laevtein are you crazy or an idiot?" She asks

Kento looks at her and smiled "Laevtein is in Phantom Form it can't hurt me but it's flames did drain my strength a bit yet you still choose a sword battle." He says picking up Zandatsu off the ground.

"Yes.. So that I could beat you with my sword skill, and show everyone I'm not just a gifted person." Stella state

"But I'll admit. This battle."Stella began charging up her blazer abilities...the reason I was able to win was thanks to my magical abilities. The ground began forming a six fire dots around her. So with all greatest respect...I will defeat you!. Stella began chanting her blazers requirements to do a magical attack and Kento he just stood the words that she said got to him.

"...Maybe I am not gifted or even welcome of becoming a Magical Knight for using this type of Blazer but even now I made a promise I will never go back of beginning that person i once was. It made me weak at first but it gave me a reason to move forward!" Kento moves into a Ko Gasumi sword stance. He blinks his eyes once a small spark of red glow came out and shouted " Ryu Geki ken!"

Stella finished chanting fired a large fireball shape of dragon at Kento he dodging at fast speed as she heard his chant. What was that? Just then he appeared behind her, She swung behind and Kento dodges again at lightning speed "He's gotten faster!' Is his Blazer making him more stronger?!"

"Not stronger just enhancing my senses!" Kento Shouted

"Even so!" She strikes again at him but Kento kept dodging her attack

Kento charges at her and dodging her attacks "I know what's it like to be weak! that what keeps me going there's only one thing to do...is rise! My Noble Art I created! "When I am at my weakest I rise even stronger to beat the strongest!" He jumps into the air and slashes down at Stella her fiery aura disbursed and vanishes. Stella in disbelief that she lost and falls to ground unconscious

Kento slowly sheathed Zandatsu, his red eye spark disappear, and whisper to himself, "I was once gifted"

"That's it!" The director raised her hand "The Winner is Kento Mado!"

The audience in shock that a genius like Stella lose against a loser like Kento.

"My my this is going to be exciting to see the selection this year." The kimono girl says opening a Japanese fan and leaving the stadium

* * *

 **Hours later Evening Hagun Nursery**

Stella in the Nursery recovering after her lost against Kento. She sat there thinking of him (There's no way he can be Rank F with that skill he has.) just then the Director enters the room

"How are you feeling Vermillion" she ask

She let out a small smile but still feeling a little disappointed "I haven't felt this in a long time...defeat. she answers" How is he?

"He's fine after everything you've thrown at he's a little worn out but nothing serious."

"I see." Stella looks at the her "Director just what is this guy?

"Hmmm, "The director raised a brow "what to do mean "what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know he's Rank F for having a low ability score with an Artifical Blazer but his skills of being a Mage Knight is remarkable! I don't believe that he failed because of lack of credits!"

The director chuckles "Well figures a Princess like you would find it odd. Well, the lack of credits is just the front of the academy side."

"Vermillion keep this between us ...Kento does actually have a Blazer...a real one."

"Huh?!" Stella shock to hear that "He has one why is he using an Artifical one?

The director stared at her for a bit"...have you ever heard of the Aki Case?"

"No "she shook her head "what is that?"

"Aki was an orphanage and dojo that trains the orphans to become great Blazers and Kento was from there." The director answers that surprise Stella

"What..what happen?" She ask but has a feeling something bad happen

"There...was an accident at the dojo and orphanage. The Director answers. "Everyone he knew there died...Mado was the only one who survived The police said it was an accident but Mado still blames himself for it.

"But why doesn't he uses his real Blazer here if has one already?"

"He believes his real blazer is a curse. "

"A curse?"

"After the accident, he dedicated himself to never use it and he started creating an artificial Blazer which it seemed impossible to do...but somehow Mado did it. He was the first to create an Artificial Blazer. At first when he tried to attend here last year. The Director here before me mistreated him cutting him off from classes and matches believing his work is a disgrace to those who have real Blazer but he Mado kept going, he didn't rot ,he just kept going forward and working hard."

"What?! Is that what a teacher suppose to do!" Stella shock to hear that a teacher would do something like

"Of course, I wouldn't allow that when I took over! The Director shouted, "I got rid of the trash here the moment I got assigned Director here but for, Mado he had to repeat his entire first year again."

"What drives him to keep going?" Stella ask

"Hmmm let's see...Yesterday when i ask you why you want to study aboard what did you answer?"

"If I stay there I wouldn't be able to aim higher." Stella giving it some thought she was born to a prodigy knight surround by people who believe she could succeed easy but she didn't felt that would make her grow.

If that what you think then chase his back with all your might. The director said a smile "And see what's the guy like for yourself"

* * *

 **Hagun Dormority**

The Director escorted Stella back to her dorm room. She enters her room as for Kento he's already in the room taking a nap on top of a bunk bed.

Kento napping on his side some parts of his back expose. Stella moves to his bedside staring at his back(So this is a mans back?) Her face slowly turned red just back looking at it

...

(IIIIt's fine If i touch it a bit right?...He's facing the other way anyway...) She thought. Stella slowly moves her hand touching Kentos muscular back making her heart beat fast(Uwah I touched a man's back for the first time)

And for bad timing Kento rolls over trapping her arm under his back (Oh no! I can't get out!)Stella struggling to get her arm out (GAH i have no choice) She carefully lifted Kento up and got her arm free to her surprise he didn't even wake up from that (Is he a heavy sleeper!?) Stella on top of Kento looked down and saw something interesting Kento shirt slightly lifted exposes a set of abs

"GAHHH what's wrong me Stella!?" She shouted to herself "You're an unmarried lady and princess after all! And for you to be interest in a man's body who's even not your lover!"

"TOO IMMODEST!"

But...she looks down again at his abs It's not as if I have such perverted intent... It's my pure interest towards the knight who defeated me!. She slide her hand across his Kentos abs. "He saw me in my underwear so this is being even!"

Her heart beats fast she began breathing heavy gentle rubbing his body her face blushing red "Wwwhhat's happening to me?

"I kinda wanna know that also ." Kento asking her. Stella sees Kento awake and that her hand is still on his abs

...

...

...

"Ahhhh!" She erratically stood up from the bed but the bed was a bunk bed she hit her head to the ceiling falling down to floor

"Uhhh you okay Princess Stella? Kento peaking down at her but saw red on the floor

"I'm sorry! She said I spilled tomato juice that was on the floor!"

"The juice came from your head!" Kento shouted

Kento patched up Stella wounds "Done!"

Stella touching her wound "You're pretty good at this"

"I've been living on own for quite a bit so that's why" Kento said

Stella began thinking of What the director told her about Kento's past she what's to know why"I've heard...How you've been treated by school and the former Director of this school and that you have a real Blazer"

...

...

...

"Why is she telling other peoples circumstances?" Kento feeling annoyed now "Can't I have some privacy?!"

"Knowing that I want you to tell me. Why are going so far using an artificial blazer despite you actually having one? Stella ask

He stared at her "it's well...to.. make things right for me I mean."

"To make things right?"

"Yes why I created an artificial blazer to do that although it's not as powerful it made me weak but it's the reason why I keep going." Kento answers 'It may stupid yes but I'm not the one who gives up so easily."

Stella smiled staring at him (Wow he's really determined about this maybe I misjudged him)

"Well then!" Kento clapping his hands " Enough about that Since I won you're my servant right?"

...

...

"..eh?"

You said whoever loses "the loser will submit to the winner for their whole life" Am I correct. He said as Stella's face began blushing

"What should myIi first order should be hmmm." Kento said with a smug on his face

"Nnnnoo You can't!" Stella jumps to her bed hiding underneath a blanket

Oooh so a Vermillion can't keep their promises they would make themselves

"Now just wait a moment!" Stella coming out of hiding "Fine why you just make me do everything you want! Why don't you just give me a perverted order stupid!"

Kento chuckles at her. "Then I one order Princess Stella won't you become my roommate"

She sat there for a bit surprise "That's it?"

Well, I felt like we got off the wrong foot that we should start over plus I wanna get real closer to you.

"Idiot!" She shouted "First you call me beautiful and now you want to get closer to me?! don't you have sensibility?

"Well, it seems you hate sharing a room with a guy. So I'll ask the director to put me a different room" Kento says getting up reaching for the door before Stella grabbed his other arm

"Don't..."

"ehh?"

"I don't hate it. She says I have you know i have no choice since it's an order. I'd be bothered if you think Vermillion are all liars...but i'm not doing this just to be closer to some like you!" Stella stated

"Ummmm...alright i guess that's okay." Kento offers a handshake to her Well, let's get along from now on Princess Stella

"...Stella."

"Hm?"

"I will not address you if you keep calling me that." She says puffing her cheek. "You're older than me and Kento's my master drop the honorifics."

"That's it I can do that...Stella, "'he said with a smile

Stella smiled and shook his hand "Then I have no choice to get along with you...Kento"

* * *

Alright a very long first chapter indeed and he's roommates with Stella awesome.

Ikki won't be in the story just my OC but his sister will be

Hope you guy's enjoyed it and Seeya!


	2. The Reunion and The Reason

Before we start I wanna thanks for the advice for the naming thing. I think I got it right if not I'll fix it...so lets begin

* * *

A few days have passed after Kento and Stella fought in their mock battle against each other and became roommates. It's the beginning of the semester Both of them walking together towards the gate, Kento feeling a little bit excited about going to class humming cheerfully along the way.

"You seem awfully excited now."Stella chuckles at his happy expression

"Yup, it's my first day of well…really actually attend class here so of course, I'll be excited!" Kento raising his arms in the air

They made it to the gate Kento took a deep breath staring at the ceremony sign "Finally it's time"

Stella turns her head to Kento looking at the opening ceremony sign smiling "You're really looking forward to it Kento"

"Yeah...just thinking about it, I'll able to get the chance I've been waiting for"

Away from the Crimson Princess and The False One, a little girl with white hair and green eyes in the Hagun school uniform watching them enter the school letting out a smile" I found you Kento."

Oh dear...

* * *

 **Hagan Academy ClassRoom**

 ***Pop* *Pop***

The sound of confetti being open by a female teacher who looks very very pale she has dark circles underneath her eyes welcoming her class "To all Freshmen congrats on getting in! I'm your homeroom teacher and advisor for 1st-year class 1 Okeri Yuuri!...but Sensei will be more happy if you call her Yuuri Chan okayy~"

...

...

...

The whole class stared at her just dumbfound by tired and unhealthy appearance except for Kento who's trying to hold his laugh

"She looks very exhausted" Stella said with a deadpan face to Kento who's sitting next to her

"She always looks like that but I can assure you she's a good teacher."

"You don't say…."

"Today I'll first tell you some things about the "Seven Stars Sword Art Festival," Yuuri-chan said "Where the strongest student Knight in Japan is chosen. Our school will be abolishing the system of participant selection through ability points. And will hold a combat selection instead where all students participating and will then choose the top six students as participants"

"And then can everyone pull out their student handbooks," she asks her students

Everyone pulled out their handbook device "This handbook is an excellent article that serves many uses from personal ID, to being a wallet, a mobile phone, and even an internet terminal!" Yuri-chan says all excited but she should not do that. "The date and time of your selection matches will be sent there through the mail."

"That's why you have to make sure you read it and go the designated time and area or else it will be treated as a default loss so be careful! With that said there will be a match for everyone once every three days."

Everyone didn't like the last one some of them weren't even interested in the Seven Star Festival. One of them raised their hand for a question "Do we have to participate and are their penalties for being absent or losing?"

"If you don't want to fight you can simply withdraw from the match and it won't affect your grade at all...but you get a bonus if you win though. That's why please send a mail about that intent here for those who don't want to participate…"

"But….I encourage you all to try, yes I do think it's a trouble, but with this new system, anyone would be given a chance to become the victor of the Seven Star Festival. As much as possible I want every one of you to aim for that. That's because I think that the experience that you can only get now will become something you'll never replace for your entire life."

The whole class smiled at her words encouragement so did Kento he owes a lot to her for what she's has done for him but he noticed at Yuri-chan that he knows what's going to happen

"So let's give our very best the is year! Hip hip hurrar- **BLEEEEH**!" Before Yuri-chan could even finish cheering them she spatted out a lot of blood falling to the ground passing out that freaked out the whole class

"Ah damn it" Kento whisper to himself, he facepalmed (I was afraid that'll happen. She has a weak body!)

* * *

 **Hagan Nursery**

Class got ended of that bloody incident Yuuri-chan in the school nursery getting a blood transfusion resting and Kento and Stella are there to see how she's doing

"So why did you gushed out blood all of a sudden?" Stella asks

"I'll answer that ... Yuuri-chan... vomits about a liter a blood a day" Kento answers as a teardrop slide behind his head

"That...rough."

"Yuuri-chan you should went overboard like that you know you're body can't handle that much excitement!" Kento shouted at Yuuri

The pale teacher chuckles at him "Forgive me Mado it was a day to celebrate and I didn't want to put an unhealthy appearance."

He sighed at her but smiled he turned his head to Stella "It was thanks to her I was able to enter Hagun Academy and stay she's always nice I owe her a lot."

"Please don't flatter me Mado you don't owe me anything. It was your skills that got you here but it was unfortunate about last year though." She said that the last one intrigued Stella.

Both knights exit the nursery it was almost noon so that means lunchtime yeahhhh! They make their way to the school cafeteria upon walking there Stella ask Kento a question"Hey, what does she mean unfortunate about last year?"

"Oh...Well you know I wasn't able to take classes. "Kento explains "Before I could actually enter here there weren't any standard criteria for one ability score let alone me wielding an artificial device was the issue back then"

"That seems logical with the devices you're using." Stella said

"Tell me about it but with the new changes here I can finally show everyone what I'm made of with this!" Kento said gripping tight on his artificial device

* * *

 **Hagan Cafeteria**

They finally made it to the cafeteria many students already there eating, or waiting in line to get a food ticket from the machine. Some of were staring at them when they enter most likely at Stella

"Ahhh my one of my favorite place to be here at this school!"Kento shouted feeling a bit hungry

"Is the food here good? Stella ask him

Well maybe not the food you're used to Stella" He shrugged his shoulder" but they always serve something nice plus I'm actually good friends with the staff here..they give me special dea-"

"Mado Seeeenpai!" Just then the short brunette haired girl from behind runs toward Kento hugging him in the back

"Wha?! Stella surprised to see that "What are you doing Kento!?"

"Umm I didn't do anything…"He answers with a deadpan face as he looks over his shoulder at the brunette "..hey you're one of my classmates are you?"

"Ah you remember me!" She let go of him "I really wanted to talk to Senpai, but I unconsciously went on to hug you! I'm Kagami Kusakabe!" She says smiling with a tongue out and winks at him "I'm a huge fan of you!"

"A fan?" Taking a few seconds to realize "Oh wait I think I know...it's the mock battle isn't it?" he ask

"Correct!" Kagami pulls out her handbook pulling up a video of him and Stella match

"Hey! Isn't that our duel against each other?! Stella asks pointing at the video

"Yes it is! It's trending all over the internet and here!"

"I saw that too!" A girl from a table shouted

"He was really cool!" Follow by another girl

"I know, right?"

Just then a bunch of fangirls swarmed around him that one of them pushed Stella out of the way making her angry " We've always wanted to talk to you Senpai!"

Being suddenly surrounded by cute girls overwhelmed Kento he didn't expect to get this kind of attention on the first day making him blush a little

"Senpai you should that you're actually very popular among girls!"Kagami said latching on to his arm her breast pressing against it "You're the mysterious one type since you're called The False One wielding an artificial device despite being super strong!….plus you got a cute face"

"C-cute you say?" Kento blushing a little more, scratching his cheek in embarrassment

"And you see I have a favor I want to ask you." Kagami requested hugging tightly on his arm

"And what is that?"

"I...I was thinking of starting a newspaper club, the Hagun High School Wall Newspaper, and I wanted to put everything about you in the first issue! The title would be… that's right, how about **The Secret Knight Kento Mado conquers The Crimson Princess** or something like that!"

(Wait!) Kento suddenly got a chill up his spine (to say that in front of Stella!) He turns around to Stella

"Well aren't we popular how about you give them the scoop Seeenpai" Stella sarcastically said with a firey blazing aura that she's almost ready to burn down the school.

(Oh dear she's angry)

"I'll gently guide you through...so please" Kagami leaning close to his ear and whispering in a seductive tone "Tell me everything about Sen-pai"

"Umm well... I can't...really...tell such-"

"Hey…" Just then a delinquent boy with four followers behind him pushing there away to Kento giving off a hostile aura...".aren't you getting too flirty with those girls….Senpai"

Kento remembers seeing them in his class "Hey, you guys are my in class." He offers the leader a handshake "Names Ken-" ***SMACK*** before he could finish introducing himself the delinquent smack his hand away that cause everyone in the cafeteria to look

"What's with you Manabe?! Kagami shouting at him "You jealous of Mado Senpai?!"

"Shut up! Bitches should stand aside."

"Well aren't you rude one..."Kento says a little surprised at him "and you shouldn't treat girls like that."

"Fuck you asshole you might have tricked almost every girl here but you didn't trick me you cheat."

"Cheat? What do you mean?"

"Yeah! There's no freakin way an F Rank like you with a crappy artificial device can beat an A Rank in the first place." Manabe stated pointing at his face. "I think you cheated in that match in order to get that popularity you're bathin in!"

Stella didn't like what they're saying to Kento "Why you-"

Kento stopped her before she could lash out at them for badmouthing him. He just gave them a blank stare a feeling little annoyed at them for them insulting his device "I didn't do no such thing I won that match fair and square also that's very rude to Stella."

Manabe and his followers let out a hostile grin "If you're that strong..." all of them summons there devices and surrounded Kento "then please do train us Senpai!"

"Hey, you'll get suspended if you use your devices here!" Kagami shouted at them

"Shut it!"

"Mmmmm" Kagami didn't want to see Kento get hurt "Senpai I'll testify for your self-defense so please use your device!" She shouted even a few students agreed with her

"I don't need that" Kento blink his eyes once to spark them red "They got their devices…." he slowly picks up a silverware off the table"…. I got a spoon and that's I need"

Everyone gave him a confusing stare at him like is seriously gonna use a spoon and the answers is yes Manabe and his followers just laughed how stupid how he looks

(Let's see what we have...a katana, knight sword, battle ax, staff, and oooo Manabe has a revolver nice!) Kento sensed as they commence to attack him

The katana wielder swung down at him directly but Kento dodged back giving him an opening. Kento grabbed his wrist pulling it down and smacked his hand with the spoon making him drop his sword as that he spun him around to one the knight sword knocking that one down before tossing the katana wielder on to a table filled with food

(Two down and What a waste of food) Kento thoughted

Just then the staff wielder swung at him from the side as did battle ax too attacking him from both sides "Die you bastard!"...that didn't work either

"What?!"

"How the Fuck?!"

Everyone in the cafeteria were shocked and amazed at Kento that he blocked the ax swing with the spoon….with the freaking spoon and stopped the staff with his other hand. "You're fighting technique kinda needs some work you two" Kento said as he stepped back a bit and made both of his attackers headbutted each other making them fall to the ground

"You two are gonna have a massive headache later" He says to them "Okayyyy…"Kento turns his attention to Manabe whos the last one with a grin"..you're next!"

"Grrr I'm not scared of you! You piece of shi-" Just before could he could finish insulting him Kento was already in front of him in an instant that completely caught him off guard

"Now..., what were you going to say to me?" Kento asks him staring directly into his eyes giving off a sinister aura

Manabe hesitate to say anything he was scared by Kento demonic red eyes like he was looking into the eyes of the devil then

 ***Smack***

Kento smacks the spoon on the Manabe forehead making him fall to the ground"You should know already It's against the rules to deploy your devices that are not in the designated area." He said as he crouched down "Now I don't want any trouble so let's get along shall we?"

Manabe silently nodded yes in defeat

Kento smiled as his eyes went to back normal "Good boy" He pats his cheeks and stands up to see everyone in the cafeteria is all quiet, staring at him utterly shock and in awe at him, even Stella was in awe too.

"What?" Just then sudden a single clap got Kento to look behind him his eyes widen to see a familiar face

"As expected of you" Coming out from the crowd was the same little white-haired girl from earlier "Strong as always even without it your device...Kento"

"Oh...my...god..."He points at the girl "...Shizuku?"

"It is..."The little girl now known as Shizuku nodding"..it's been a while"

Stella noticed this"Kento...who is this?" She asks

"She...she's an...old friend her name is Shizuku Kurogane" He answers as he turns his head to the white hair"Shizuku why...are you here?"

She just smiled at him "I've been looking for you ever since you left, I missed you for so long." Without noticing Shizuku grabbed his coat pulling him down towards her lips

Kento eyes widen surprise that they turned to white plates that they were kissing! His legs gave out making him fall to the ground

"Gah!"

"Aha!"

"What the hell!"

Shizuku finished kissing him she backed away leaving a small trail of saliva smiling at him "Kento."

"Holy...Shit." Kento face bright red he didn't expect that to happen.

"H-hey Kento!" Stella shock and a probably jealous of what just happen " W-w-w-what the hell are you doing?!"

"H-how the hell should I know?! I'm surprised as much of the rest of you!"

"Kissing, of course, Shizuku answers them. A kiss is a proof of deep affection. She explains It's even a simple greeting in some foreign countries

"True I think France does that but why you suddenly kissed me on the lips! and how the hell did you found me!?"

"Because you're my fiance."

...

...

...

"Ehhhhhhh?!" The whole cafeteria screamed even the lunch staff was shock to hear that

As for Kento, it took a minute to process "Excuse me for a second..." He stands back up as he picks up a cup of water drinking a bit before "- **PFFFFT** …..WHAT?! Since when am I your fiance?!"

"Ooh you don't remember?" Shizuku not surprised at his reaction she couldn't help but smile at his cute and embarrassed face "then allow me to help refresh your memory"She leans close to his lips again. "We have so much catchin-"

"Nooooo YOU CAN'T!" Stella jumped between them pulling away Kento from her grasp "Pull yourself together Kento, Why are you letting this going on!"

"Ah!" He shook his head regaining his composure "Thanks, Stella!"

"Tsk You must be Princess Vermillion I heard about." Why is royalty intruding on a conversation between commoners? Do you two somehow have a relationship with him if not please stay out of it"

Stella grits her teeth at her(Grrrr Who is this girl!? Saying that he's….he's her fiance! And suddenly kissing him on the lips!) "I-I-I am related in a way!" Her face turned red as she said that

"Oh how?"Shizuku raised a brow at her

"Well Kento...is"

"He's…?"

"Kento's my master and I'm his servant! If my master turns into a perverted lolicon I can not allow that to happen!" Stella shouted out loud everyone can hear

"Stella!"

"Gaha! A Big scandal!" Kagami shouted next to Kento ear as she's furiously writing down a scoop. **The headline of the first is should be changed to...Struggle in my arms. A bonded princess servant and her savage roommate in a closed room for 72 hours!**

"First, that's too long and second that's all wrong!"

"It's not wrong!" Stella spoke up "When you won the battle you gave me an order."

* * *

 **Stella visions**

Kento and her in bed together slightly on undress as he draws closer towards her sexy body. "Stella, sleep with me in the same bed tonight." Kento said in a very seductive and persuasive tone

* * *

"Stella you're making things worse! And Who's that cool looking guy!? Plus I never said that!"

"Kento….Is it true "Hearing that Kento slowly turns his head to Shizuku who's giving him a cold stare that he could even see the icee aura behind her "Kento I'm asking you if it's true"

"Well….uh" He sheepishly scratched his head "it's kinda true... I think… I mean we have bunk beds"

"Oh so it's true? FU….fufufu..fu haha."

"You...okay?"

"Liar" Shizuku smiled sinisterly that it sends chills to Kento spine"….fufu. Why would you tell such a lie Kento to make Shizuku sad?"

"Uhhh?" (Oh dear this is gonna end badly here)

"I'll let you off right now my fiance Splash, Yoi Shigure "Shizuku manifest her soul and summon her device a wakizashi sword

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Kento quickly ran up to her trying to handle the situation before it can go any more worst "Stop! You don't need to do that!"

"It's alright, Kento. My element is water Stella-san is fire my natural enemy." Shizuku said pointing her device at Stella "I can kill her"

"That's not what I mean! If you use your device in a place like this a lot of people can get-"

"Serve me, Laevatein!"

"And what are you doing?!" Kento shouted at her but backed away as Stella points Lavatein at Shizuku

"That's a very modest device. Just like your small breasts"

"The same goes for you. When you have breast with no class, you have a tasteless device. THey're both wastefully large"

Well, well, well. Words of a jealousy from someone with small breast and mind are hard to listen to."

...

..

.

"Fat"

"Ugly"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kento warning everyone before running for cover as both girls clashed each other making a huge explosion that almost destroy the cafeitera

* * *

 **Hagun Academy Evening**

After that deadly incident, Stella Vermillion and Shizuku Kurogane were punished by cleaning the entire female restroom in the whole school for a week when school is over….there's 27 by the way. Normally they would be suspended for using their devices inside or outside of school other than a permitted area but the Director decided to lenient toward them for being the first day.

Both Girls has finished their punished for today and were about to leave campus

"I think I'll give you a break now!" Stella said

"So you admit to losing? Stay away from my fiance for the rest of your life"

"I don't admit that!" He's not your fiance and sorry to tell you but it's impossible to stay away from him forever. We're roommates!"

Her words didn't even bother Shizuku "No matter what you do with that shameless body of yours, Kento is mine."

"Oh look who's talking! Doing such a thing in a public place! Who's being shameless here!?"

"I've known Kento for a long time and understand him"

"Like what?! Tell me!"

"Well that's..!"

"What is?! Stella walks up to her face demanding to know what

"Whatever it is you'll never understand how Kento feels because I've known him longer than you!"

"Just because you have known him longer doesn't mean I can't understand!"

"So do you understand then?! How Kento felt for being treated like he's a monster?!"

"Huh?"

Realizing what she said Shizuku turn away from the Crimson Princess

"What do you mean? Stella asks shock to hear that "..what do you mean like he's a monster?"

"Either way, you have nothing to do with us." Shizuku said leaving the Crimson Princess to her thoughts

...

...

...

(What does she mean, Him being a monster?) Stella thoughted walking out of the school. She then notices someone waiting at the gate it was Kento

"About time you're finished." Kento said to her

"Kento what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you of course!" He said with a smile

Stella surprise he would do that but felt a little happy he did. "Thank you...Kento"

He just smiled back at her and both left campus walking around for a bit before stopping at a nearby Park. Stella sat down on a bench as Kento went to get drinks for them at a nearby vending machine. Waiting for him to return she couldn't stop thinking what Shizuku said him being a monster(Kento...a monster? but He's kind, works hard as me, strong, and-) "Epp!" She let out a cute scream when suddenly felt something cold pressing on her cheek.

"Oh sorry." He chuckled at her cute scream didn't mean scare you. "You don't mind green tea right?"he asks her offering the bottle

"Ah no, it's fine and thanks "She took the bottle from his hand as Kento opens a can soda and sat next to her on taking a few gulps " Hey Kento….were you treated as a monster?" Stella ask him

 **"Pffffa** ack!... Ack! "Kento spitted out his drink surprised at her sudden question

"Ah, I'm sorry! I meant to ask you more indirectly"

Wiping his mouth he looks at her not angry just shock that she asked that so suddenly" Uh...Let me guess you heard that from Shizuku?"

"A..a little." Stella said turning her head away from him feeling a little guilty

"I see….but I guess this is a perfect time then, I've been giving it some thought to talk to you about it. He said that surprised her " it's a pretty mess up sad story that could even win an Oscar or not but would you like to hear it anyway?

Stella shock he would do but smiled, nodding yes "I would like to please"

Kento smiled back and took a deep breath as he looks down at his hands "The Director told you about the Aki Operhanage correct?

"Yeah...she did It's where you're from"

"...I didn't know my real parents I grew up in the orphanage most of my time there. From what I was told by the caretakers in Aki I was found by their doorstep as an infant there was no note on me or anything relating to why I was put there or who did"

"The orphanage was strict but it wasn't all bad for generations the Aki orphanage has raised brilliant Blazer even those with a weak magic capacity turned to real badass in the future we were a distinguished group at the time."

"The other kids there had all kinds of Blazer "Kento raised his left hand up staring at it. "I was one of them, gifted with a unique and powerful Blazer. And I was one of the strongest there the other kids always ask me to spar them and whatnot…..We did everything together train, eat, sleep, We were a family and I was happy to be with them but...but that dreadful day happen"

"The accident." Stella said

"It wasn't really an accident" Kento corrected her"….more like a massacre"

Stella spin got a shiver "M-massacre? B-but I read about the story that it was an accident!"

"Not in mine my eyes, ...it wasn't"

"I don't know how it started All I can remember I was holding my device covered in blood….their blood….. I looked around and I was surrounded by bodies….I killed them with my real Blazer powers."

"You...you killed them?"

"Yeah...I...did...: He admits"...Not long after the incident, the Kurogane clan...they took me in."

"Kurogane…"Stella remembering that word"...Shizuku family?"

"Yes..they were well acquainted with the people at Aki we even went to there homestead to train once that's how I met Shizuku there although she was very mean to me when she and I met for the first time. At first, I thought it was strange why would they take in a 'survivor' orphan to there family?...but I soon found out there reasons

"The Kurogane family has produced great Blazer for generations such as Aki did, in a way we were rivals. They wanted me to use my real Blazer abilities….but I refused. The Kurogane family looked at me as a tool to use for their public image not caring for what I want. The other kids even the adults there didn't what to speak to me or look at him they were afraid of me they treated me like I was a monster…... I was alone."

"After a while, I couldn't stand living with them anymore. By the end of my second year of middle school with some money I saved….I….I ran away from them and lived on my own….I'm surprised Shizuku was able to find me for so long... I thought she might have forgotten about me"

"I didn't want the Aki legacy to die out because of my stubbornness but I also didn't want to use my real Blazer abilities because it's a curse to me and then I got the idea of creating an artificial device. The device I created Zandatsu grants me the ability to use some magical abilities like any normal blazer person can but only boosting my physical attributes and senses **Ryu Geki Ken** enhanced it, even more, farther it's not the strong as my original but it's better than nothing the downside of this is that i have to carry mine the whole time. After a buncha trial and error, I did the impossible and I got accepted here with it. But when I got here the former Director wanted me to fail already and did everything he could to prevent me from graduating. That all changed when Shinguji Sensei became the new Director...but the harassment I've endured that year will still continue."He lets out a big sigh, "In the end, I'm a real Blazer wielding an artificial device trying to redeem myself for the deaths of an Orphanage he was raised.

"I'm responsible for their deaths. Kento said clenching his hands "I know I can't bring them back….and I don't expect to be forgiven by them but it's...it's the only way I can-. He was about to let out a tear but stop when he felt a hug around him

"Its okay" Stella hugging him tightly "….you can stop now" She looks at his face " I may not understand how you feel but I don't believe you are a monster and I admired that you are willing to go so far and not give up to not let their legacy die even if you get some burns along the way.

"...Thank you...Stella for listening to my story. he said with a smile "Maybe one day I'll tell you what my real Blazer abilities are or better yet I'll face you with it" He said that made her chuckle" but for now let's just head back to the dorm rooms. Kento said as he stood up and offer a hand to Stella

* * *

 **Hagan Dormortiy**

Both teens went back to the dorm together, Stella making some dinner for them as for Kento he's in the bath and well...we know what happens in the Anime/Manga/light novel but I'm putting it anyway :D

"Ahhh...I needed this." Kento said feeling relax in the tub

"Kento i'm coming in." Stella said

"Oh okay….wait what?!" Realizing what she just said he quickly turns his head at the door as Stella enters the bathroom wearing a sexy pink swimsuit

W-what Why are you so surprised? She hesitantly asks blushing

"Yeah! I should be! What are you doing?!

"Well.. I thought I'd wash your body"

"Umm..why?"

"Because you know...I am your servant right? And this is what they do. It's my duty!" She said nodding her head to him

"What kind of servant logic is that?! And I didn't ask you to!"

"Doing it without being asked is what the top-notch servants do! Enough with that!" Stella slammed her hand next to his head "Just do as i say and sit here! If you don't I'll boil you alive." She threatens him making the bath water bubbled

"Yes ma'am."

...

...

...

Stella began washing his arms and legs with a wet cloth then slowly works her way to his to body, Kento trying to remain calm in this whole ordeal (Of all people ….the princess of Vermillion Empire is currently washing me…...gahhhh! I don't where to look!) He keeps averting his eyes away from Stella glorious body mostly at a certain bounce part

"I'm...I'm going to wash your back now okay?"

"Uhhh...yeah go ahead."

Stella went around him and began washing his back. Stella embarrassed to do this but she wants to get close to him she then noticed the small scars on his back (So these are his scars) She thought, touching them she can almost feel his pain from the past. She remembers what Shizuku said, she knows Kento longer than she has and understands him, this what she probably meant by and said that he's her finance but Stella didn't want Kento to lose to a loli she then got an idea that made her blush even more

..

..

"Hey Kento...do you like girls breast?" She bluntly asks that made Kento slam his head against the mirror in front of him after hearing that

"...w-why you ask?"

"I mean haven't you been staring at mine for a while now"

Those words made a part of him want to die now(Somebody shoot me now) Oh God I'm sorry! Kento covers his face in shame and embarrassed "I know it's rude and offensive to stare! But it's hard not to!"

It's okay! You don't have apologized, More importantly!" She yanked the towel around his neck "Answer my question!"

"Feeling he's being toy with his sexual preference but he doesn't answer he's burned to the crisp so he has no choice to be honest " I am...a man soooo...yeah i... I like them" he hesitantly answer blushing like a tomato

A small moment of silence between them I see...and is...Shizuku...really your fiance?"

"Uhh No but I have a word with her about that."

A small smile form on Stella's face"...okay..." She slowly stood up, drawing closer to him until-

 ***Boing!***

Kento eyes widen feeling two soft marshmallows pressing behind his back "Stella! Did you just..." Just as he turns head around Stella quickly rose up her face utterly embarrassed at what she did she exits the bathroom slamming the door shut leaving Kento flustered.

In Kento mind after what just happen today being surprising reunite with a childhood friend and getting a kiss by them, and getting wash by the Princess of Vermillion he couldn't help smug a little (I'm the luckiest bastard)

* * *

Alright a new chapter it's been too long I was debating if I wanted to put that last scene but I thought I should give more character development between those two...and some lime so show I kinda sucked it but it's my first time writing that kind of stuff.

As for Shizuku, she met her Roommate Nagi Shizuki Aka Alice she told him about Kento and the fiance thing? More will be explained in later chapters

P.S I change the cover to my OC Kento

Hope you guys enjoyed it Seeya!


	3. The Rebellion

A week has gone by Stella and Shizuku punishment has been lifted right now Kento and Stella and are sparring a bit with one another before class starts

"Haaaa!" Stella screamed as she charges at him with Lavetein rapidly attacking him pushing back. She was on the offensive not giving him a chance to attack she lifted her blade up and swung at him

But Kento was hoping she'll do that he parries her swing that pushed back her arm back giving him an opening to counter he swung his blade right at her neck but stopped by an inch that shocked her "Alright…."he pulled his blade away "that's good enough for now."

"Umm...yeah."(Impressive swordplay) Stella thoughted she's amazed at how skilled he is with the sword if that was a real fight she would've been dead

Both knights rested at a table Stella wiping the sweat off her face with a towel and Kento examine Zandatsu to see if there are any kinks he needs to be concerned about but luckily nothing for now. He took a sip of water out from his sports drink before looking at Crimson Princess " So you got your first match set already, Stella? He asked her

"I just got an email from the school administration." She answers "My opponent is Momotani a third year"

"Oooh" Kento familiar with that name " I've seen him fight once. I believe his device is a rare armor type that-"

"Stop right there Kento." Stella interrupted him with a hand to his face "I'm not the kind of person who want to know all that information beforehand"

"Seriously?" Kento surprised she would do "But you can devise a plan to win!

"Nope. I consider battles like this as training for the future when I encounter unknown blazers…..like you"

"Fair point you don't always know their ability until afterward"

"Of course i think it's also important to research your opponent just like you do!" She said with a smile that made Kento laugh

"What's funny?"

"Well, I kinda find it funny that you and I are so opposite and from different worlds yet we get along like no others." He said with a smile

Hearing that the Crimson Princess face slowly turned red that steam popped out of her head it almost like he was saying that he's was her boyfriend ….well not yet. Just then the bell rang

"Oh time for class!" Kento said picking up his school bag, and device leaving a flushed princess behind in her thoughts

"K-Kento!" Stella shouted getting his attention" T-Today is Friday, isn't it?" she asks

"Yes"

"Then means tomorrow is Saturday and no school right?"

"Correct"

Stella began to fidget a bit looking around poking her fingers together. "So...well...H-hypothetically… what if you and i…..you know….go on a d-da-"

"Are you asking me on a date?" He bluntly ask

The Crimson Princess face turn more red "T-that's not what I'm asking!" She yelled in denial

"Oh really?" He raised a brow with a teasing smile " it kinda sounds like you were."

Her face even blushed more red "Idiot!" She shouted "I-I want you to show me around this country! I don't know it well! Soooo I thought...you could take me somewhere...nice like...um hanging out like commoners do with others...Yes like that, that's what I mean. Stella said nodding her head

Kento just chuckles at her cute expression "Okay then how about I show you around the mall it's not far from the school and I heard one of my favorite restaurant there has a new special parfait." He said almost drooling just thinking about it

"Y-yes I would like that"

"Then it's settled" He said with a smile at her " I will take you around the mall tomorrow...just the two of us"

* * *

 **Next Day**

Saturday morning the day Kento arranged to 'hang out' with Stella at the mall. He's waiting by the school gate for Stella to come she told him to wait for her until she gets ready. Stella was a bit picky about what to wear that she didn't want to him see it yet. Not in his school uniform, Kento had a black sleeveless hoodie vest, underneath a white button up long sleeve collar shirt, black slacks, and black and white canvas shoes. On his back is a black sword harness backpack carrying inside his artificial device Zandatsu.

(What's taking her so long?) He thought he then hears footsteps near the gate Kento turned around "Ah you're read-Shizuku?!" Not the girl he was expecting it was his 'fiance' Shizuku who was wearing a gothic lolita outfit that she almost looks like one of those bisque dolls. Kento blushed at the sight of her beauty too distraction that she was in front of him already

"Oh Kento Good Morning!" She greeted with a smile to him " What are you doing here? Are you heading out somewhere?

The black haired boy hesitated a bit to respond because he hasn't talked to Shizuku about the whole him not being her Fiance thing yet probably afraid that he might be turn into a human popsicle if he said the wrong words "Y-yeah.. I...uhhh am." He answers "I'm waiting for Stella….she and I are gonna 'hang out' at the mall….together."

An agitated mark pop on the loli ice queen head (That bitch...she made the first move!) "What a surprise! My roommate and I 'planned' to see a movie at the mall together." She said but that was actually a lie, in truth she overheard Kento was going to the mall and thought he was going alone and needed a reason to 'bump' into each other but she's annoyed that Stella ask first and her plans are foiled

Before Kento could say anything else more footstep arrive at the gate

"Ah! Sorry to make you wait!"

"Geez Shizuku you run fast!"

Bad timing for worst Stella and Shizuku roommate arrived behind them. Stella wearing a lovely light tan brown cardigan to go with a white blouse she had and Shizuku roommate who's a male which surprised Kento is wearing a dark brown trench coat matching with a fedora and had a yellow scarf too.

Stella twirled around showing her outfit to him "Sooo K-Kento how do I -Eck!" She stopped when she noticed Shizuku standing next right next to him and pointed at her" Why are you here!?

Shizuku put up a fake smile at her "I was heading to the mall with my roommate. It was just coincidence that I met Kento here, And I never thought a noble person like yourself would be interested in the leisure of common people like Kento and I."

"He agreed to my request to help me learn more about Japan and he planned to take me to the mall with him my master Kento"

"I thought I told you to forget about that whole master, servant thing," Kento said with a deadpan face

"Oh wow, a servant like you requesting a selfish desire." Shizuku said with a mocking grin at Stella

"To suddenly kiss Kento on the lips and to claim that he's your fiance without him knowing aren't you being the selfish one here!?" Stella counter back

Both girls staring intently at each other face before turning their heads away from another puffing their cheeks.

"Sooo umm..." Kento turns his attention to the person behind Shizuku. "You're Shizuku roommate i presume?"

"Yes I am Im Arisuin Nagi." He introduced himself " Nice to meet you …..I would be happier if you'd call me Alice"

"Alice?" Kento raised a brow as he slowly averts his eyes to a certain lower area of Alice body

"No! Don't look at me so directly!" Alice said crossing his arms with a joyful smile "You're lechery, mister."

"Uhh sorry?" Kento awkwardly apologize to 'him?' Sooo….you're a guy, right? He bluntly asks

"No…..I'm a girl born in a man's body." He? stated

"I...don't know how should I respond to that." Kento gave a blank stare at this 'trap?' despite having a few feminine features this person is clearly a boy that acts girly

Alice smiled at him "haha you're a serious man. But I think that's wonderful….maybe I'll try to _seduce_ you."

"Okayyy?" Kento said slowly backing away from him

Alice just chuckled at him "I was joking but since we're all heading to the mall. We should all go together it'll be more fun! he offers

"Ooooh Yes, Kento! Stella said she wanted to learn more about this country why don't we help you?" Shizuku asks as she grabs one of his arms and mockingly sticks her tongue out at the Crimson Princess

Stella's eyes twitched at the sight of that as she didn't expect Shizuku to interfere her with dat-i mean her plans of hanging out with Kento and doesn't like that she's clinging him like a couple do! "I appreciate your offer." She spoke up"...but I don't need your hel-"

"Oh so a lowly servant rejecting a helping hand for her master?" Shizuku interrupted as she snickers at Stella making her fall back." So you maintain that you're Kento's servant and yet you refuse wanting our help to learn more about Japan to make Kento's job lot easier. It's almost as if it shows the Vermillion Family's shallowness." Her words slammed Stella to the ground hard

Shizuku crouched down to her "But that's okay...Stella-san if you would like to alone with Kento, why not? Although it's a bit strange to be alone with a man who isn't part of your family….could it be that you have fee-"

"It's not like that!" She denied with her face turning red "I'm Kentos servant only because I lost the duel!"

"Then you have no reason to decline our help to your master" Shizuku said grabbing Kento hand and pulling him away "...Come on Kento let's not miss the train.'

"Ummm...okay?"

"Then it's settled" Alice claps his hands together "the four of us will hang out together! And with that, he went to follow them leaving behind The Crimson Princess feeling defeated

"Mmm, you LOLICON PERVERT!"

Well so much for their date

* * *

The four made it to the mall walking around doing some window shopping and decided to try a restaurant recommended Alice recommended which so to be one of Kento's favorite.

"This crepe is fantastic!" Stella said as her eyes sparkled while munching on a strawberry crepe.

"I agree these are good!" Kento agreeing with her taking a huge bite of his crepe "I never had these because they're really expensive but worth it!"

"It is, right? "Alice nodding his head "The crepes from this restaurants use some very rich cream, But if it's ice cream, I'd suggest the Thirteen Ice Cream shop on the third"

Kento finished his crepe before anyone else could he looks around the table Stella, Shizuku and Alice having some girl talk he felt a little left out but he feels a little happy it's been a while since he ate with a group of people it feels kinda nice. Just then a waitress arrived to their table carrying a large parfait with all sort of berries, cream and nuts on it.

"Here's order sir. One of our special parfaits enjoy!" She set the large desert on the table and bows her head.

"Ah thank you."

"Oh my" Alice placing a hand on his mouth surprise " are you really gonna finish all that by yourself?"

"Yup I've been dying to try these!" Kento said with a smile before picking up a spoon. He was about to dig in until he noticed something on Shizuku cheek "Oh Shizuku" He called her getting her to look at him

"Yes, what is it?"

"You got some cream on your cheek." He flicks off the cream spot on her with his finger before licking it off that completely surprise her. "Don't wanna ruin your beautiful appearance now, would you?"

Shizuku face lit up tomato red, steam popped out from her head that she tried to behind Alice back to hide her embarrassed face

"My my all offense but no defense." Alice teased her

"Sh-shut up! I-i was just surprised! I didn't expect him to do that!"

"Wow i thought you wouldn't get embarrassed by that"

"Ahem!" Stella coughed out getting Kento attention

"Something wrong Stel-What the?!" Just as he turned his head to her only to a see a load of whip cream covering Stella's face looking like Santa beard

"Oh what's wrong Kento?" She sarcastically asked"...you look surprised. Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah there is! how can you not noticed? Kento rose up from his seat "I'm going to get more napkins." And with that, he left the table

"Hey wait...Kento!" Stella puffed her cheeks in disappointed she kinda wanted him to do that

"Stella...are you stupid by any chance?"

"Aww it's a cute kind of clumsy though"

"Sh-sh-shut up! It's not like i had something else in mind! My hand slipped!"

"Right…."

"I'm serious!"

* * *

After there a little meal they continue exploring the mall and all decided to see the movie Shizuku and Alise 'planned' to see what kind of movie was it? Something about falling in love with your sister or something else

"Ah it's almost time." Shizuku said looking at a clock. "The theater's on the fourth let's over there now."

"Shizuku I need to go use restroom can you buy my ticket for me. Kento asked her and she nodded yes

"I also need to use it as well" Alice said

Stella and Shizuku went up where the theater is leaving Kento and Alice alone walking to the restroom " I've heard a lot about you from Shizuku so i wanted to talk you in private to get to know you a bit more"

"Really? Same here."

"Oh my?" Alice clapping his hand together in joy

"Huh?"

"Then we're meant for each other!" Alice said clinging to one of his arms

"I'm not into Yaoi! Unless I'm reading a manga about it!" Kento broke free from Alice and sighed "Look i'm surprised that Shizuku has open up to you and I'm glad. When i first met Shizuku she wasn't always this caring towards me. She can be….very difficult with new people and she doesn't get easily attach to someone much less to guys

"Guy? But I am a woman you know."

"I'm not even gonna say anything about that" Kento said with a deadpan face.

Kento words made Alice laugh "But I can see you care for her Kento, Shizuku was so cute she seemed like a little sister so i couldn't just let her be...and she's such a hard worker you know. So i was purely interested in the fiance she so affectionately talked about."

"I'm not her fiance"

"Oh but Shizuku told me you two were practically lovers as a child together"

Kentos face blushed a little "We were close when I used to live at her family household for quite some time...until I …..moved out."

"Moved out?"

"Yeahhh when I did, I guess she took it pretty hard." he said scratching the back of his head "it was so sudden for her and she didn't expect me to do that. To be honest i thought she'll try to slap or something worst...but instead...she kissed me. "He said blushing more just thinking about"... but it's also nice to see she has grown a little mature over the years"

Alice smiled at him "The Kento Mado mentioned through her words a very strong, determined, lovely man and you really are. Which is why I wanna ask you something may I?

"Sure, what is it"

"The artificial device you created it is a remarkable thing you've made but you couldn't have a single match with it due to the Former Director of Hagan."

"Yup the old Director and some former staff members forbid me to actually attended classes, matches, even mock battles"

"The new Director now just happened to change its policies this..but what if that didn't happen?"

Kento stood silent a bit "Well….. i would've done what I can but...if that were to happen I would be angry i'm not doing this just for me I'm doing this for the family i was once with."

Alice was intrigued by his answer "Shizuku also told me you're from an orphanage called Aki that house Blazer children that had an unfortunate accident that everyone you knew there pass away. Are you by any chance….a Blazer despite wielding an artificial device?"

Kento paused at his question only a few know he's a real Blazer. Shizuku would never tell his past to anyone unless she trusted them very much but it's best he tried to avoid any suspicion "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I'll let you decided on that." He shrugged his shoulder dodging the question"Nearly every teacher in a knight school are Professional magical Knights, They can easily see through a students power level just by observing them without actually seeing them in action. But at first glance at my device...artificial device they thought it was a worthless thing to even consider me a Blazer let alone being a 'Sword King'in the Seven Star Festival. There were times I urged myself to just show them what I'm worth with this….. even if I had to get my hands dirty to prove them wrong…..but I'm not dumb enough to do that because I would've been expelled if did that..haha. He awkwardly chuckled out

"I see….I think I understand now…..Kento" A serious look form on Alice's face"…. You've been denying yourself."

"Huh?"

"Denial is the worst kind of lie...because it's the lie you tell yourself. You're holding yourself back and you may not just know it yet. You think your fine but in actuality, you're not. Did this artificial device somehow alter you ...the real you?"

"But...this is the real me."

A look of pity from Alice he didn't believe Kento "No...I don't think so, I believe that smile of yours is hiding something that you forcefully don't want to be but that's who you are...it's screaming to be free. The more you deny that scream, will only hurt you more in the long run. You tell your mind no, to keep it locked out... but your heart is telling you, yes to let it out."

"…."

Alice just stared at him and sighed Well…. you've only met me moments ago and I supposed my words wouldn't get to you, Kento as a friend" He pulled out a silver cross necklace and held it up to his lips giving a prayer for him "I hope from the bottom of my heart that you would meet someone who can help you to be who you really are and help you embrace it and accept it"

(Help me embrace it…..When was the last time I used it?) Kento thinking about what Alice said ever since the incident at Aki and the creation of Zandatsu he felt like his normal self like he did before those events happen but deep down inside he knows something sinister still lingers within him that he denies for so long is it really holding him back?

Suddenly a concern look form on Alice's face, he quickly grabs Kento wrist without warning pulling him away towards the men's restroom. Kento confused at first he thought he really needs to use the restroom but soon understand why when he heard an explosion, glass breaking and gunshots as men with tactical gear storm the building

* * *

Two men wearing black tactical combat gear holding rifles entered the restroom where Kento and Alice were hiding.

"Last one is this. I'll search the stalls. You wait here." One ordering his partner

"Pff, why do we gotta check one at a time."

"H-hey what are you doing!?"

The man frivolous tone ignored his partners, aimed his rifle towards the stall and swept the room the room at full auto. When he was done everything was filled with holes but luckily there was no blood flowing from any of the half-destroy stalls.

"You see? There's nobody here"

"You dumbass! We're supposed to take the customers hostage not kill them!"

"I just wanted to fire my gun. And it's fine since there's nobody in here anyway. Haha"

"Unbelievable..."

The sound of a malicious laughter as the two men exit, leaving a destructed and smell of gunpowder in the restroom, only standing a barely functional ceiling light casting a shadow. From that shadow, Alice and Kento pop their head out as if they were in underwater

"They're gone now." Alice said raising himself out from the shadow pool

"Well, that guy's certainly a gung-ho maniac." Kento said as he gets a hand up from Alice before looking at his device "Impressive ability to control the shadows...that's awesome."

"Darkness Hermit quite handy Isn't it?"Alice said presenting him a short curved dagger " Although it isn't too useful when fighting in the area where there are no shadows"

"Well, that saved us and thanks." Kento looks around at the mess that guy made "Those guys looked military trained and know what they're doing….who were they?"

"The Rebellion"

Kento eyes widened at his answers The Rebellion is the world's most infamous crime syndicate. They believe Blazers are humanity's new chosen breed while deeming all others inferior aka non-Blazer and they wanted to destroy society so they could build their own paradise where the chosen few ruled over the common man

"Didn't think we'll encounter them here...wait how did you know they're the Rebellion?"

"I was dragged into an incident like this one where I used to live before. The equipment and tactics they're using are the same I saw before."

"I see..."Right on time Kento's handbook vibrated getting a phone call from the Director herself. He told her the situation they're in and it looks like the outside knows the police have already surrounded the area

"How many are there and what are there demands?"

"20 to 30 armed Rebellion fighters ex-military and so on." The Director answer " They're asking a ridiculous amount of money, their objective is ransom and the valuables in the mall pretty much their occasional fund-raising stint"

"If they wanted money they could've just robbed a bank instead of destroying my favorite mall."

"Guys like these want something more than money. It's seeing people terrified and controlling. Zero casualties so far, and they've gathered the Hostages in the food court The police asked for your assistance…...but do you have your device with you Mado"

"Yes I do" He answered

The Director crack a smile "Good...You, Vermillion, Kurogane, and Arisuin are free to use your device as needed.…...just don't do anything reckless, the hostages' safety comes first….and Mado….be careful." She said before hanging up.

Just as she hangs up a grim smile form on Kento face that caught Alice eye " _ **Hmph….that's all I needed to hear**._" He put away his handbook and looks at Alice "They may have some still looking for hostages getting around would be difficult"

"Then we can use my Shadow walk ability"

"Shadow walk? Sounds interesting."

"We can head there quickly without being noticed "and should observe from a high place where they can't see us.

"Agreed" Kento nodded his head " let's do this"

"Leave it to me. Alice grabbed Kento's wrist, and they immediately sank into the shadows. Kento open his eyes to see nothing but black he couldn't breathe it almost felt like he was underwater except cover in darkness.

"We're here" Kento and Alice emerged from the shadows upon the second floor of the mall. They look down at the food court where they can see the Rebellion gathered the hostage

"Not that many" here Kento whispers"….they must be still looking for more"

"Kento look" Alice points down to see Shizuku and Stella blending in with hostages. Stella must be hiding her face because she was on TV. The goon where short-handed and too close to the hostage group to do anything, for now, they sit there and wait for an openi-

"Don't you touch my mom!" Suddenly A kid down below shouted protecting his mother as he throws an ice cream cone at one of the goon staining his bulletproof vest

"Fuckin BRAT!" The terrorist kicked the kid making him slide to the ground

"Shinboys'" The boys mother ran to shielding her son "P-please... I'm sorry he's just a child please i'm-"

The goon points his gun right at her head What? You think being sorry lets you off the hook? A pig like you, soiling the clothes of an honorary citizen of the coming new world...how bout you repent with death!"

The goon opens fired at them but they were shielded by a fire barrier thanks to Stella but exposing herself from the group.

"Hey! You're endangering yourself!" Shizuku whispers to her

"Don't worry" She assured her "if they figure out who I am they won't kill me just yet. Just stay hidden just in case"

In panic the goons open fired at her but Stella used one of her blazer ability to coat herself with her flames making a dress she called it Empress Dress causing the bullets to literally melt away just by hitting her flames causing the hostage to scream and try to run away

"Everyone Calm Down!" She shouted making everyone quiet. "I just want to negotiate with your leader."

"My,my, it looks like we have one hell of a VIP in the mix here. "Walking out from the group of goons a blond-haired man with a tattoo on the left side of his face wearing a black hooded cloak. "Her Highness, the second princess to the throne of Vermillion what an honor"

Stella stares at the man's outfit and recognized it. It's the uniform of the Rebellion for their 'apostles' to wear "You're the leader of these imbeciles here"

"Correct...the name's Bischof, a pleasure princess" He introduced himself before turning to his minion with a dark look on his face "So….what did i say about harming the hostages?"

"Eek!"

Bischof grabbed his collar "Yakin...you're the cause of it?"

"Ah N-no! Not me That kid!" He pointed at the child "He soiled my clothes!"

"Huh? Why you complaining about a-" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Stella before making a disturbing smile"...you know what? Yakin that must've been some predicament..but don't you worry the pride of an honorary citizen will be protected by us." Biochof quickly pulled out a pistol pointing at the mother from earlier

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"We're just making a kid who couldn't keep quiet as he was told, the mother is at fault, failing to discipline her for a crime, forgiveness for punishment that's my motto". He clicks his gun. "Pay for your crime with your life."

Stella believing he was actually gonna do it she immediately summons Lavation and charges right for Bischof to stop him but it was a lure for her. He quickly drop his pistol and he stops Stella strike with his left hand.

"Hehe..fast and strong. No wonder you're classified as an A-Rank but sadly you know nothing how scary this world is." His left hand absorb Stella fire and punched her right in the gut with his right hand sending her sliding to the ground

"H-how did you stop my attack you didn't have time to summon your device!"

Bischof just smirked and showed his hands with rings on both of them."These are the paired set device, Judgment Ring. The left absorbs all dangers as 'sin' and the right can change it into a magical force as punishment sending it back to my enemy. Meaning the stronger my enemies are, the stronger I become"

"In short, I got punch with my own force"

"But what a magnificent royal you are. A princess of a country would throw herself to shield some kid...i, Bischof, am truly in awe, That i would like to respect Princess Stella's bravery, with a suggestion to spare the kid."

"What….are you saying?"

"Simple...you just need to apologize in that child place, princess….NAKED AND ON THE FLOOR HAHAHA!" He laughs psychotically ….of course, I won't force you...I Bischof cannot possibly order a princess...but if that's going to be the case...the child takes the responsibility"

Stella grits her teeth if she doesn't do it the kid will die she had no choice to accept. "Fine." She desummons her devices "You promise that you'll never harm the hostages"

"Of course, promises are promises."

"You best keep" Stella slowly began to strip one by one starting with her top unbuttoning then unzipping her skirt revealing she's wearing white lingerie underwear underneath. Bischof goons laugh that the Princess of Vermillion is striping for them. Some are disappointed that not one of them didn't brought a camera to take a picture of Stella huge Feeling disgusted to do something shameless in front of these crazy men tears started to stream from her eyes

Back on the second floor Kento's in ut anger right now at what he sees he couldn't hold back any longer he gripped tight on the railing handle so hard that he made a dent. He couldn't bear to see Stella cry he needs to do something. He was about to jump down and save Stella but suddenly he couldn't move "Calm yourself Kento." Alise said stabbing his shadow to prevent him to do something reckless I've constrained your movements with my shadow bind. What are you planning to do heading out now?

"You…. think … I'm ..just gonna stand here and let them do that to Stella!" Kento shouted in anger as his eyes turned red

In that moment he was able broke free from Alice shadow bind ability and jump down to them(What!? He broke free that's impossible!)

Kento lands in front of the terrorist with his device in hand surprising everyone "Hi."

"Kento!?"

"What the fuck another one!?"

"Wait! Hold your fire men!" Bischof stopped them before his goons did anything. He looks at Kento with a grin "Well this day is getting better and better not only we have the second princess of Vermillion with us but also the man who created the first artificial device is here as well Kento Mado.

"You know me then?" Kento asks standing up. "Don't know how I should feel about that?"

"You should feel honored young man you are well famous in the Rebellion….of course, there's also a high bounty of whoever captures or kills you."

Kento looks around all of Biochofs goon where focus on him. Stella and the hostages were shocked at what his doing now it'll get him killed! Right now he's holding his urge to not attack this man now but not yet if he does... it'll be the death of him and the hostages he needs to stall them a little more.

"Your name's Bischof correct?" he asked" You and the rest of your 'honorary citizens' should just surrender there's no way you're getting away with this make it easier on yourselves here"

His words only made them laugh "Hmph You should choose your words wisely you're not really in the position for demands here you heretic. Bischof threaten him as a few of his goons point their guns at Kento

Kento blankly stared at them until…"Ha!" His sudden laugh surprised them he wasn't even scared that his goons have automatic rifles pointing at him ready to fire and he's laughing it as if they're squirt guns maybe he loves the thrill of danger or maybe it's something else "I'm gonna enjoy this." He mumbles to himself.

Kento lifted his head up and stabs his sword to the ground "Alright…. suit yourself...I already had enough of you and your so call ragtag honorary citizens bullshit here " He looks at Bischof right in his eyes"….I'm gonna cut off your arms now…..SHIZUKU!l

"Shoha Suiren! "On signal, a large water barrier from the hostage circle emerged separating them from the armed men thanks to Shizuku. With all the confusion going on Kento took this moment and dragged Zandatsu through the ground right for Bischof and whisper " **Ryu Geki Ken**."

 ***SLASH***

"Aki Sword Strike "Raiden" A man of his word Kento cut off both Bischof's forearms right off before he could even use his Judgment Ring. Bischof arms bleeding, he falls on his knees from the pain

"Gahhh M-my arms!"

"My strikes are faster than your dynamic ability, you can't absorb it."Kento said swinging the blood off Zandatsu "That is the flaw in your device"

"You fuc- "Bischof stopped when Kento stab his sword near his feet

"Hurts...doesn't it huh?" Kento asks staring menacingly at the disarmed man "You lucky I went easy on you, considering what you did to Stella be grateful I didn't say I go for your neck. And besides losing a limb or two isn't that traumatizing and permanent….unless you get medical attention in one of those IPS capsules which I'm hoping you'll never get when I'm done with you." He threatens him

"Eck!" Bischof back away from Kento's death stare he almost sounded serious when he said that

Seeing his terrified face satisfied Kento but quickly pushed that aside he turned around to see if the hostages are okay luckily they are. Not one of them got hurt during his attack and on the ground where a bunch of laid out goons knocked out. He sighed in relief that the hostages are safe

Alice coming from behind him patted his shoulder "That was reckless but you did it...how did you know Shizuku was placing a barrier?"

"I sensed it when we were watching them sorry for not telling you."

Alice eyes widen at him he was able to detect through Shizuku magic camouflaging. Before he jumped down he was going to tell Kento, Shizuku was placing a barrier through a text he got from her. He's impressed he could detect that, Shizuku is a B-rank after all

"Looks like you had no problem dealing with the other"

"That wasn't my points" He points at Stella that she's one who dealt the goons "That girl is amazing, isn't she?" Kento stared at her in awe despite after taking a hard hit she's the one who took them all down.

"Go!" Alice give him a push on the back "I'll handle it from here"

"Ah thanks!" Kento took his offer and immediately went to Stella to which surprise her that she got hugged by him

"K-Kento w-what are you-"

"Are you okay Stella!...I'm I'm sorry for doing something dangerous! I couldn't let you do something so shameful and had to save you! He shouted in worried hugging her tight.

Stella was a bit taken back at him not for him doing something dangerous she was kinda happy that he cares about her very much and did that. She buried her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

Kento noticed Shizuku walking to them "Shizuku you did a good job with that barrier nobody got hurt."

"I knew you would sense it right away and thanks for distracting them." Shizuku said with a smile before looking at Stella "And I've gathered these for you." She handed her clothes all nicely folded up. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay like that."

"T-thank you..."Stella surprised at her "a little unexpected for you to care about me."

"Although jumping out like that without a plan is outright careless." Shizuku said making Stella frown "But I do look up to you a bit now." That surprised Stella more "I couldn't have save that mother and her child. I didn't know that someone could put their own life for stranger."

Kento smiled at the both of them it seems they're getting along.

"Oh Shizuku I'm curious can you do healing?" He asked

"Yes of course..'Healing' is a skill specific for water users..."Shizuku suddenly gasped "Wait are you hurt! Did you got shot somehow!?"

"Nono I'm fine" He assures her before looking at Bischof "That guy will bleed out before the police could do anything can you heal him?" He asks her

"That is true" She agreed with him just as she makes her way towards Biochof a loud scream erupted

"Nobody move!" A man shouted from the hostage group holding an old lady and pointing a gun to her head "Move another step and this hag gets her brain blown out!"

(Shit...i didn't think they would do!)

"Hmph..Looks like you weren't the only one hiding among the hostages dipshit!" Bischof's taunting them before looking at Shizuku " Hey you gothic loli runt I heard you can healing so get over here and fix my fucking arms!"

Shizuku didn't know what to she looks at Kento. He didn't know what to do as well but he knows the hostages come first "We have no choi-"

"No need for that." An arrogant familiar voice whisper behind Kento, his eyes widen as out of nowhere a bunch of arrows appeared hitting the gunman without harming the old lady and Bischof knocking them out. Everyone stood silently confused at what happened

"W-what was that?"

"That attack…..I know who is it." Kento narrowing his eyes looking around where it came from

Emerging out of thin air a red-haired boy walking where everyone is "Geez I was hoping I didn't have to lend a hand it's not my style to steal someone glory"

Kento recognized who the archer is "Kirihara…."

The archer looks at Kento with a grin on his face "It's been awhile Mado….didn't expect you'll still be in school."

* * *

With The Rebellion group subdue and hostages safe the police storm the mall and arrested the cell group. Kento, Stella, Shizuku, and Alice were outside after being questioned and thanked by the police they were free to go. They were about to leave until they all noticed Kirihara sitting on a bench being surrounded by fangirls talking about how they knew he'll save the day and be the hero. All of them stare at him with great disdain

"I already hate that guy." Stella said

"I hate to say it but I agree with you." Shizuku agreeing with her

"That I thought I never hear from you two" Kento said with a deadpan face " but as much it pains me to do it." He walks up to archer and stands in front him

"What is it?"

"Kirihara thanks." Kento bow his head to him "….you saved those people"

A smirk form on the archers face "I must offer a helping hand to the weak. But Mado seriously? You're still on the path of chivalry with that crappy fake device of yours?

"…..."

Stella approached from behind "Hey you enough is enough!"

"Stella stop. It's fine."

"It's not fine! Kento's a lot stronger I witness his strength and you…. She points at Kirihara face "...you don't even compare to him!

Kirihara stared blankly at her"…...Pfff hahahahaha!" His sudden burst of laughter only made Stella more mad

"Wh-what's so funny?!"

"Oh it is funny! How can I not laugh? That False One is stronger than me?!...Hahaha!" He stood up "You should tell her the truth. That you're a coward who ran away because you were too scared to face me."

The word 'coward' and 'scared' described as Kento shocked her and didn't believe him " Liar! Kento is the only knight who won against me!"

"Really you say?" Kirihara turns his head to Kento "That reminds me Mado you should check your handbook"

Doing what he said Kento's takes out his handbook his eyes widen what he reads he couldn't believe it he looks at the archer "You?"

"That's right. your first match is against me the previous representative for Hagan in the Seven Star Sword Art Festival last year." He said before looking at Stella "Let's make a bet Vermillion I'll retract those harsh statements I said about him... I lose….but if I were to win…..you'll become my girlfriend"

"Kirihara that's taking thing too fa-"

"Alright, I'll take the wager."

"What the hell!?"

"Then it's decided". The archer turns around and walks away "Unlike mock battles contest matches are 'real fight' You better prepare well enough so i won't have to beat you within 3 minutes. He said waving goodbye as his fangirls followed

Stella lived at him as she puffed her cheeks. Kento stood there just mind boggled at her "Stella! What the hell?! Why did you agree to that?!"

"If Kento can win against someone like me, people like him should be easy!"

* * *

Okay done first I wanna thanks **Twain Apprentice** for the new summary and nickname all credit goes to that person and if you wanted to know what was the original nickname it was 'The Fake Knight'

This was a bit difficult to write mostly the Rebellion part I did a lot of research and re-reading the Manga and Light Novel of them but I think I did well of how they view Kento.

Next Chapter will be another challenge for me his first official match is against the arrogant archer we all hate Kirihara but i'll do my best!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter Seeya Soon!


	4. The False One Vs The Hunter

In his first year at Hagun there was a rumor if anyone befriended Kento their grade will be was no evidence to claim this is true or not or who even started it. Since having a fake device with a very low ability score made him unable to do anything in the school alongside how the former director treated him no one approach Kento either fear that their grade will be affected or out of spite to him

It was a normal day for Kento walking back to his dorm room after lunch until he suddenly got approached by none other than Kirihara one of his former classmates

"Hey is it true that you can't attend actual fighting classes because the artificial device of yours has a low ability score?"

"Yeah...why you ask?"

An arrogant smirk form on Kirihara face "Mado I have a great idea for letting the school recognize your ability. I say why not fight me, right here, right now!"

Kento knew it's a trap right away he knows any student is not dumb enough to consider that. were even a few teachers around watching them This was another set up the director planned this to get him expelled

"Sorry not interested Kirihara He declined his offer and walks away "I have no intention of doing that"

Kirihara malicious grinned "Oh come don't say that. I'm just worried about you as a classmate." Without any warning, he summons his device and shot an arrow at Kentos back

"Gahhh! What the!?"

"Oh, what's wrong?" He sarcastically asks as he fired another "Why don't you fight?! I'm doing you a favor you know!"

Kento was barrage with arrows no one did anything to stop him and he couldn't do anything as well he knows if he pulled out Zandatsu he'll be expelled he had no choice to endure it. What stresses him a lot after that, teachers called it a 'little sparring' instead of assault and the worst part of it Kirihara was only let off a warning for using his device outside the designated area.

* * *

Kento woke up he's in his dorm room sitting on a couch " Oh I dozed off a little" he said rubbing his eye (Why i had to have that dream?) He then heard his open door, coming in is Stella

"I'm back Kento!" She greeted him

"Hey, Stella, I saw the notification, congrats on your match"

"It's me you know, It was to be expected." She said with a smile

"And i've also heard Shizuku won hers too supposedly she drowned her opponent….poor guy. "Kento said feeling bad whoever went up against her.

Stella looked over his shoulder at a laptop playing a video "What are you watching?"

"One of Kirihara matches last year" He answers, "I thought I could see his timing between each shot he does"

Stella leans close at the video "Was it Arena Invisible? His technique Not only his appearance, but he can also mask his sense of presence and smell, impossible to detect, the perfect stealth camouflage"

"Not impossible to detect just …..super difficult. One of his device abilities a very good one I'll admit." Kento said as he crosses his hand together

Stella snapped her tongue "Beating up his enemy from a safe place. I don't like the way he fights"

"Well if you were his opponent he'll immediately withdraw from the match." Kento said earning a confused look from Stella "You have a wide attack range you can easily get him with his Area Invisible. He never chooses to fight anyone like that" He explained

"He doesn't?"

"Yup...It's also due to his unknight cocky attitude and fighting style that got him the nickname 'The Hunter' not a fitting name for him in my opinion"

"Chicken sound better for a guy like him!" Stella suggested before giving a concerned look at Kento "..but for you, he's a tough one"

"Yeah...this will be a challenge for me"

"Will you be okay?"

Kento turns his head at her "Are you...worried about me?"

"N-no It's not that!" She denied with blushes on her cheek " I'm worried that if you lose...I'll have to be his girlfriend!"

"That was kinda your fault to begin with because you agree to that bet of his." Kento said with a deadpan face

"But...he was belittling you."

Kento sighed but a little happy that she is worried for him. He does hold a grudge against Kirihara as well for what he did to him last year. "Believe me I would love to kick his ass and I don't want you to see me lose either. Don't worry... I have a plan" He assures her with a smile "I'll win"

* * *

 **Next Day**

Kento's debut match is starting soon he went where it's being held a large dome arena. He arrives to the arena backstage before entering the locker room there's a form of consent he must read and sign. _Due to the selection match taking a fighting format, your life is at risk If you understand please press_ \- Without letting it finish Kento Immediately press accept

"Oh wow!" A little girl in a red kimono holding a Japanese fan shouted from his side getting his attention "Zero hesitation of making a decision like that! Up to junior high, all matches are conducted in Phantom Forms. You're one of the few I've seen to agree to it so quickly."

Kento turns to the girl "I've finally got a chance to fight in an official match with this" He said grabbing Zandatsu "..and I'm not backing down because of getting hurt"

The little girl was impressed by his words "Oooo how cool! Seriously cool"

"You must be Nene Saikyo aka 'The Demon Princess'"

"Oh! So you've heard of me?"

"Director Shinguuji told me about you. You two are very close and that you've volunteered to narrate for the combat selection, working part-time this year here"

"Well, we are understaffed after Ku-chan lay off those useless teachers. Since we're both from the same generations I had no choice but to help out and also….."In an instant, she appeared in front of him that caught him off guard.

"How the…."

"I've become very interested in you Kento Mado." She said gently rubbing his chest "My my.. you have such cute face and such a nice body too"

"Uhhh…"

"How about it? Maybe tonight..." Nene slowly moves her hand down towards a very prominent package of Kentos "You come to my room and i'll give you a special private lesso-"

"Are you trying to seduce my student?" The voice of a very displeased Director Shinguuji behind her saving Kento from….being lured by her little friend

"Epp!" Nene let out a cute scream and quickly hid behind Kento " You scared me! Don't do that Ku-chan.I almost killed you accidentally

"Oh please, I won't be killed by someone like you. She said shrugging it off "More importantly, what happened to the commentary and supervision for the third match?"

"Oh well...it was a boring miserable fight, sooo i-"

"Not doing her job the director pulled her away from Kento dragging her on the ground like a whining child "Back to your post, you walking public indecency.

"Okay okay! I will...and stop pulling my kimono it's expensive!"

Kento blankly stares at them as a teardrop slide behind his head (They sure do get along very well...but that was interesting what Saikyo did…..I should better watch out from her)

* * *

Kento enters the locker room and sat down waiting patiently for his match to begin it starts in half in an hour he felt a little nervous not fighting in front of a large crowd, it's his first real match with Zandatsu instead of using his real device

"It's almost here...just relax me" Kento closed his eye to help "My first official match... Remember why you're doing this….I come so far….. it's not just for me. I won't los-"

 ** _You can't win Kento._**

Kento eyes widen the sound of a distraught voice making him jump he looks around to see no one here with him he then looks at a mirror it's his reflection but it's not really him he sees. The recognizable aura he can never forget the vicious bloodlust, red glowing eyes and sinister smile he seems to can't escape

 ** _"You really think you can win against someone like him? With that device and its abilities instead of using me? Don't make me laugh...oh wait you already did haha!_**

 ** _From its left hand, his reflection summoned a black sheath his...real device "How long it's been since you used this? Wasn't it after we... slaughter them? Oh, that was a night!_**

 _ **"With me, you can win easily against anyone. Come on remember what your friend Alice said You've been denying me..come on...use me, come on, come on come on-**_

 ***POW!** * Having enough Kento smashed the mirror to make it stop his body shaking. "I'm...I'm not you anymore….I'm a different person now!

 ** _Hehe..No matter what, you can't hide who you really are...I'll be waiting soon._**

Just then, the intercom came on calling his name to enter the arena it's time for his match. Kento lifted his head and looks his left hand before taking a deep breath"...Okay…..let's do this"

* * *

The arena is pack with spectators all of them excited for upcoming fourth selection match. Stella, Shizuku, Alice and even Kagami with her camera were sitting together to cheer on for Kento.

"This is Hangetsu Tsukuyomi giving you all the play by play, alongside with me is Instructor Nene Saikyo as a commentator!"

"Hello…."

"Now, this is a match we can't miss! One is someone who even as a first-year made it to the Seven Star Battle Festival last year. A C-Rank Shizuya Kirihara!" She announced as the archer name as he makes way toward the center and receiving a few fangirls screaming how cool he is

"And the other is someone who wields the first ever artificial device and who is also an F-Rank knight that won a mock battle against Vermillion Kento Mado!" She announced as our knight walks towards the center of the arena

"Can't believe you actually showed up that means I can beat you up like a rag doll, right, False one?" He asked as the arena lit up starting their match

"Come give it a try."

"Hmph...Let's hunt Oborozuki." Kirihara manifest his soul to summon a sprout from the ground, he grabbed the sprout and out his plant-like bow while doing an arrogant smirk at Kento

"It's time Zandatsu." Kento unsheathed his device and gets ready for battle

 **Let's Go Ahead!**

Kento gripped tight on his blade and stared at Kirihara with a dark look. "My my quite the scary look you almost making me pee my pants haha" Kirihara taunted

"You should focus on the match, Kirihara."

"So uptight are you? Then allow me….." Kirihara used Oborozuki ability he turned the entire arena into a dense forest and vanish from everyone's sight.

"There it is!" Hangetsu shouted "Kiriharas 'Area Invisible' We can't see him now!"

Kento kept a wary eye he can be shot anywhere "Sneaky one are you?" He then moved head to the side dodging an arrow shot behind him and he quickly turn around "Found you! Kento dashed where the shot came from and slashes he manage to graze Kirihara while invisible

Oh! Was that a part of the school uniform?" Hangetsu asked, "Did Mado find Kirihara?"

"Kirihara's Area Invisible can't make his arrow invisible." Nene explained as they watch Kento chased down Kirihara "Mado can just simply trace his location by following where it came from"

Kirihara jump on a tree branch so did Kento both look directly at each "Oh my goodness you intend to actually win this, do you?"

"Doesn't look like I'm backing down, am I?"

"Ha, You've still haven't changed, have you?" Kirihara asked before making a disgusted look "It really….really annoys me"

"Then shoot as many arrows you want I'll cut them all down!"

"Hmph For the False One you sure do have a big mouth. "He taunted before disappearing again " oH right from now I'll tell you where I'm shooting you. Left thigh!

Without even seeing the arrow Kento was shot in his left thigh

"GAHHHH!"

"Next left arm!" Another hit to his left arm

What..the!?

"Well well unlike a piece of shit like you I'm a genius you know? There no way I'm going to stay the forever am I? This year, my area invisible can make the released of my arrows stealth!" He explained "You won't know where until it hits you. You got that, dipshit!? Left forearm!" Another hit to Kento making him fall out the branch crashing to the ground

"Grahhh you ass!"

* * *

Up in the stands with Stella, Shizuku, Alice and Kagami they all gave a worried look "This is not good..Alice said crossing his hand

"Indeed Kento's strategy is foiled. "Shizuku agreed with a worried look

"That isn't right." Stella spoke up "Kento's...been acting strangely from the start! Why didn't he attack right away when the match started? He's been studying his opponent and knew Kirihara would use his area invisible from the start!

"But Mado Senpai can sense his arrows" Kagami said

"How can he even sense them without knowing when there being fired and he could've won right away if he attacks him right away!

"It's not that he doesn't want an easy win." Alice spoke up " It's because he's holding himself back."

"Holding himself back? Don't be silly he's no-"

 _Don't worry...I'll win._

"Stella suddenly remembers those words Kento said to her yesterday. He'll never say that did he forced himself to say that to make her not worried?"

"Looks like you've noticed "Alice said before he looks back at Kento being barrage with arrows "It's inevitable though after all he's been denying himself and doesn't even know it.

"He does?"

"That's right. Shizuku told me about his time at Aki and the tragic event that transpired there. Blaming himself believing it was his fault, Kento is haunted by his past and with that, he's not accepting for what he is."

Stella looks back Kento with a worried look puting her hand to together in guilt he told her about his goal, his past. She can't believe she didn't notice this earlier she was by his side the whole time!

* * *

Back to the arena Kento is still standing but barely just using his sword to help him up"Wow to able to endure this much of a beating and you're still not yielding"

"Unlike you, I can take more hits."

"Ha, you're still stubborn as a mule! Kirihara pulled his bow back Try to dodge these if you can! Right thigh!

"AHhh!"

"Right palm!"

"FUCK!"

"Next up is your organs! You'll might die if you don't dodge it!" Kirihara fired hitting Kento in the abdomen making him cough up blood and fall to the ground

"Ahahaha you look so pathetic right! I can't stop laughing! Are you fine with me kicking your ass? Isn't this match supposed to help you graduate? Kirihara ask making a few in audience confused as Kento grits his teeth when he said it

"What's that? A grade on this match?"

"That's impossible!"

"Matches aren't to be tied to our grades, right?"

"Ah sorry, everyone." Kirihara looks at the crowd 'THe only one whose grade will be affected by this is only him. It's normally impossible for someone who has zero ability score like this F-Rank here to graduate even with his weak artificial device. That's why the new director gave him an impossible condition to graduate. Is for him to win at the Seven Star Sword Art Festival."

…

…

…

"Hahahaha!" The audience burst out laughing at Kento can't believe what they've heard

"Haha winning The Sword Festival?"

"With that device...He's out of his mind!"

"He's a fake who's Rank F! There's no way!"

"Haha to be laughed this much even with your shitty Zandatsu and it's Ryu Geki Ken trump card to just boost your physical ability it still no match against my area invisible...In the end your 'hard work' of making that thing will never beat against 'talent'"

Kento laid there helpless and in pain looking up at the ceiling while the whole school laughs at him (I hate to say it….but he's right….How can I beat him with his Area Invisible even with **Ryu Geki Ken,** there's no way I can sense his arrows now until I'm hit. Why am I even doing this ….Maybe if I should...just stop this-

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP! The voice of Stella echoes through the arena like a tsunami making them silent Don't you mock my favorite knight!

(S-stella?)

"Kento what are you doing, looking so miserable!? Why are you almost giving up already?! I like you when you're looking up! You need to stay cool in front of me at all times! DON'T HOLD BACK YOU IDIOT!"

After hearing her words it made something snap, Kento quickly jumped back to his feet despite all the damage he has taken, the large amount blood dripping from his wounds and he just got up like nothing ever happen to him like he was a man possessed. He took a deep breath, not before he ***Pow*** punches himself in the cheek that made him grin

"Hehe ow….That hurt…..but Thanks Stella for the words of encouragements…. **that's all I needed to hear**!" He lifted his head up, smiling with eyes glowing red brighter than ever

Kirihara stared at Kento surprised but smirked and laughed him "Haha being scolded by a girl pepped you up? Well, I think I should end this..like I said before I'll tell you where I'm aiming. Let see...how about...YOUR BRAINS!" He fired his arrow for Kento head..but it never hit him

..

…

..

"Eh?"

"Hahaha...I knew it "Kento began to ominously chuckle that he caught the arrow with his hand.

Kirihara eyes widen couldn't believe it at what he sees "N-no way! You mean you can see it?!"

"Not exactly...I'm not even using my trump card... I still can't see or even sense you...but I know where you are!

"Bullshit! Kirihara calling it a bluff he fired another arrow but this time Kento knows he simply cut it into two

"Impossible!

"There's one thing I can always know it's your desire to hurt me I can just trace that where they are and to prove I'm not bluffing.."Kento looks up a tree branch where Kirihara really is with a grim smile frightening him "You're right there and I've got you now you motherfu-"

"Hahaha!" Nene suddenly bursting out laughing impressed at what she sees "I don't believe it this boy has done it now!"

"Wh-what's happening, Saikyo-sensei? Hangestu asked, "How can Mado see Kirihara?"

"It's one of Mado's natural trait" She answers surprising everyone "His eyes can see Kirihara 'bloodlust' revealing his location his attack pattern almost everything about him he can't hide anymore"

"I call it **Killer's Insight**!" Kentos eyes sparked red more brighter than before as he ready his blade. "You better run Kirihara….when I am at my weakest I rise stronger to beat your strongest!"

Kirihara looks at Kentos in utter shock he's almost dead, he can't lose..not to him of all people! "Stay...stay away from me!" He used one of technique 'Lighting Shower' shooting hundreds of arrows at Kento but he cut them all down

"Hmph...you need better than that!" Kento grinned before he hunts down his prey

"Damn it! This isn't right! How can I lose to a Fake Mage Knight like you!? We're in different position you and me! Compared to you I'll lose something if I lost!" Kirihara raised his bow "That's why let's stop this now! He fired multiple arrows but again that didn't work

"Your invisible arrows are useless now!" Kento shouted with a sick smile "I thought a Hunter adapts!

Kirihara confident now has turned to fear its time for the Hunter to become the Hunted. He's got nowhere to hide or run and Kento coming at him like a psycho..no, not psycho a demon! Kento raised his blade at him

"Hey, Hey We're 'friends'...right?" Kirihara stepping back in fear causing him to fall " That's a sharp blade! Are you trying to kill me! I-I know It's my defeat I admit defeat! IM AFRAID OF PAIN!"He cries out as Kento strikes at him creating a big explosion covering the arena in smoke

A brief moment of silence as the smoke slowly cleared away revealing Kento kneeling down in front Kirihara and his blade right in his foot "Hurts doesn't it? Kento asked but Kirihara is in the state of shock now he falls the ground out cold he even soiled himself "Huh..wimp."

 **Shizuya Kirihara is unable to fight!**

 **Winner Kento Mado!**

Everyone's jaw dropped at they just witnessed "Game Over!" Hangetsu shouted. "Kento Mado! The man who couldn't even take classes and matches last year has one his first official match!" The whole crowd didn't boo instead they all cheered all of them impressed at Kento.

Kento stands up and sheath his blade before looking up at the stands his eyes back to normal to see Stella almost in tears smiling that he won he couldn't help but smile back at her. And there one thing he must do now that I believe all of us wanted to see in the Anime/Manga/ Light Novel.

"Oh before I end up passing out due to blood loss" Kento looks down at Kirihara and kicks right in the face"…..Prick!" he said before falling to the ground like a rock

* * *

And Done! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and Kirihara humiliation.

I tried not to write this like how Ikki won in the main story but I think a manage well

We got a glimpse of Kento real device, his real abilities, and his inner demon.

Can you guess what they are? I like to hear your theories about it.

Seeya on the Next Chapter!


	5. A New Promise

The third selection match is over the winner our knight Kento Mado. A medical team was dispatch for him and unfortunately Kirihara. Stella immediately got up and exit the stadium and went to the infirmary. Kagami went off to write her next big scoop about Kento's victory. With those two gone Shizuku and Alice were still sitting together

"What's this?" Alice looks at her surprised "You're not gonna check up on your fiance?"

"No." She answers surprising him even more

"Oh thinking of leaving the two of them alone?" He teased with a smile

"Today I'll let her be. "She turned her head away from him "It looks like that girl won today and also I was happy she managed to break him out of his shell something I couldn't do for him." Shizuku turned her head back to Alice "But it's only for today i'm still his lover!

"Haha" Alice laughed and boop her on the nose making her blush "I like that part of you Shizuku"

"Jeez!" Shizuku began pouting "Please don't play with me like that!"

"Sorry?" Alice smiled cheerfully at how cute she looks "Well with Kento recovering, guessing today's victory celebration is off. In that case let's head for sweets just the two of us?"

"Right...despite what I said, I'm now regretting leaving that fat bitch alone with my fiance so I'll be an in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Sorry but you should be prepared"

Alice just chuckled "haha don't worried I'm prepared." He said before standing up. "Shall we go?"

Shizuku got up and both began to leave. Walking to the exit Shizuku began worried now the look she saw on Kento face near the end…. it frighten her, she never seen him smile so evil like that. She knew that ability **Killer's Insight** he used on her once before but seeing once again now felt...different. She looks around at the many students talking about the match "The people who laughed at Kento awhile ago...i wonder how they feel now after seeing him like that?"

"Who can say?" Alice answers. "Many were either wrong about him and respect him now and some might believe they only got a glimpse of what he's really capable of, that I think a few may have piqued their interest in him now."

...

...

...

People began leaving the stadium some are either shock or amazed at the match they still couldn't believe it. Nene exiting the stadium with a smile on her face " Well, that Kento boy is a certainly an interesting one i didn't doubt him one bit. "She said before stepping outside " But next time I want him to duel a stronger...for example maybe the student council president a tough opponent like Toka? Wouldn't you agree, Student council officers?" Needless to say, the people Nene is speaking to is four of the Student Council members.

One a little boy with short white hair and lime green eyes who is the Vice president name Utakata Misogi and nicknamed 'Fifty Fifty'.

Second a tanned skin girl with short brown hair with brown eyes wearing a gym uniform and track jacket instead of the Hagun uniform who is the General Affairs manager Renren Tomaru nicked named 'Runner's High'

Third a tall bald man who is the Secretary Ikazuchi Saijou nicknamed 'Destroyer'

And Lastly a long blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white sundress and white sun hat, and always holding an umbrella. Who is the Treasurer Kanata Toutokuba nicknamed 'Scharlach Faru' meaning in German 'Scarlet Woman'

"Saikyou Sensei is telling us something important about him isn't she? Utakata asked

"He is something! Renren cheered punching her hands together "He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"I believe so." Nene putting her hands together. "My intuition says Mado is stronger without his fake device and he hasn't revealed his true self. Toka should watch out from him….but not yet"

"We'll admit" "Kanata spoke up "...he's caught our eye Sensei ... and our 'Princess' has been already keeping an eye on him"

* * *

 **Hours later**

Kento eyes finally open it was dark outside he sat up and sees he's in the school infirmary bed resting. He looks at his body his wounds all gone in the matter of hours thanks to the IPS capsule the school has. (Still can't believe it... I used it) Kento can't deny he used one of his real ability that he promises himself to never use it again he felt ashamed about it but when he heard Stella cry...he used it without a second thought and speaking of her he noticed Stella was resting her head beside his bed sleeping all peaceful

(She was here with me the whole time?) He thoughted feeling a little happy she did before noticing her drooling (Aww even a princess like her drools in her sleep...she looks so cute now.) He wipes her mouth a handkerchief causing her to wake up

"K-kento?"

"Wakey wakey Stella."

Rubbing her eye a bit before she looks at down the handkerchief and sees the drool spot "Huh?!" Her face turn red "You're the worst!" She snatched the handkerchief from his hand "To wake up at a time like this! It's too embarrassing!"

 **GROWWWL!**

"NOOOO!" She crumbled the handkerchief and began to cry in shame "What is this already!?"

"Stella, you're being a little too loud here."

"To be seen like this the moment you wake up. It would make you want to cry too! This is your fault!"

"Not really and how's it my fault?"

"What is this!? Hearing me hungry like that sounds normal to you!" She began hitting before burying her head into chest" Idiot, Idiot!"

Kento looks down at her and chuckles before patting her head "Hmph...sorry to make you worry"

"I wasn't worried at all!" She denied slapping his hand away. "Those kind of wounds are like scratches after a nap in a capsule!"

"True...but you've been here with me the whole time haven't you?" He pointed out with teasing smile making her twitch

"It..It couldn't be help you know!" She shouted raising her head with red cheeks" Did you forget I'm your slave, remember? And it's natural for a servant to watch over their sick master. It's not something you'd thank me for!"

"No you're wrong...If you hadn't been there...thing would be very dangerous…. I was on the verge of giving up. But then you shouted out 'don't hold back' and I did...in truth..." Kento began looking down in guilt "I….I used one of my real abilities." He said that surprised her

Y-you used one?!

"It was a minor one Killers Insight one of my original abilities." He explained "But...The feeling using it after a long time...felt…..different the last time, frankly I could've killed Kirihara back there and then I remember you said me not being a monster and those words saved me... And after saying that" He began to blush awkwardly smiling "I want to get this off my chest right now and say this to you."

"L-Like I said I don't need gratitude."

"I know and….I Love you."

…

…

…

"EH!?" Stella jumped away from him knocking a table stand down her face steaming

"Well I expected that reaction!"

"I-I-Idiot! She points at him " D-do you know what you just said to me!?"

"Yeah I know but I also know you're a princess and that and never really had the courage to say it until now.' Kento gently grabs her hands and pulls her up "Stella, you're nice cute, smart, and hardworking and it's hard not to fall for you...I love you, Stella, You've helped me...I'm so glad to have met you. Of course a princess like you would have circumstance and such so you don't have to answer right away." He finished with a grin

Stella had no words to speak he confessed his feelings to her it's not like she hates it and her heart pounding crazy hearing it from him she looks down at their hands " It's not fair" she mumbles earning a confused look from him " you being honest...it's not fair. She looks at the bed "Go sit on the bed

"Oh dear."Kento began to sweat in fear."..I made you mad didn't I Stella? You're gonna hit me are you?"

"Just sit down!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kento quickly sat down on the bed closing his eye expecting to get a slap but instead he felt a pair of lips on his cheek."..Eh?" his eyes open widen "Stella you just..."

"D-don't misunderstand..I didn't do that because I'm your servant or anything. I did it because I wanted to do it. Even if you order me to do it I absolutely not do something like this.."

"Soooo your fine with it?"

Stella silently nodded yes "B-but you know...because I having socialized with boys in the past, you might be really disillusioned"

"N-no!" He assured her " I haven't really talked to girls much as well …..other than Shizuku."

"Then...I'm Kento's first love...ehehe somehow I'm happy. She said with a bright smile

 ***Thump!***

Kento heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smile he couldn't hold it any longer and hugged her surprising Stella "Eep!"

"Sorry couldn't help it, you look so adorable!" He shouted holding her tight

"Geez…." She let out a small smile " if you're not gentle from now on I'll bite you." Stella gently hugged back

While holding her Kento remembers what Alice said to him, about finding a person to help him embrace his true power and maybe Stella is that person if it wasn't for her he would've lost back there"Hey, Stella...i want to make a promise to you."

"A promise?"

"Yes" He nodded "You've made me feel like I can...i can start finally accepting for who I am." He looks directly at her eyes with a smile "On the day of the Sword Festive I promise you this I won't show any other of my abilities to anyone else until after I face you first with it."

Stella gasped at hearing it but she couldn't help but feel excited about it "I'm glad you said that you because I won't lose to you with it!" She shouted with a confident smile

"Then it's a promise I won't break"

* * *

And Done a short chapter sorry and I kinda suck a romance stuff but I'm improving!

Kento has now started to grow back to real blazers powers awesome ,he'll still be using Zandatsu throughout the selection matches but can he keep that promise to Stella?

And his inner demon? Well...I'll just say it's a deceptive one


	6. She's a Stalker but Now His Disciple

It has been a month since the start the of selection matches has started. Kento and Stella have won 8 matches so far and are dating...secretly. Right now in one of its school arena is Stella facing off one of the Student Council Member Ikazuchi Saijou 'The Destroyer' while Shizuku and Alice are watching from the stands

Stella summons her device Laevatein and Saijou summons his device a large broadsword. Both get ready to begin the match

 **Let's go Ahead!**

"I ask the of you dost thou know of mine ability?" Saijou asks her while swinging his broadsword above him like a tornado

"No I don't." She answers. "When suddenly facing a terrorist Blazer, you don't know the enemy's ability until afterward."

"You purposely haven't done any research about my ability?" Saijou smirked a little "Hmph...As expected! But even so...this noble Art of mine will be the end of you! My ability is Accumulation of the slashing weight! The more I swing the heavier it gets! You have no chance of winning now." He charges right at her swinging his broadsword " **Crescendo Axe**!"

Stella didn't move from her spot as he got close with one slash with Laevatein she knocked out his large broadsword out of his hand destroying into pieces too shocking him

"I-impossible!"

"You should know this Senpai, whether it's strength, superpowers or tricks, I can take them down head on! It's exactly why I'm an A-Rank!" With another slash she sent him flying across the arena knocking him out

 **Ikazuchi Saijou is unable to fight!**

 **Winner Stella Vermillion**

"Game over for the Destroyer! This is Stella Vermillion ninth win with her overwhelming strength!" Hangetsu shouted as the crowd cheered and Stella leaving the arena for the next match to start.

..

..

..

"Damn...poor guy never stood a chance." Said Kento who's in the locker watching the match from his student handbook. "Well then, it's my turn." Kento got up and went to the arena

"That was an exciting match everyone and the next will be even better!" Hangetsu shouted "Next is the center of attention The artificial device user, The F-Rank!, The False one! Kento Mado!" She announced our knight name as he makes his way to the center receiving a few cheers in the audience

His opponent is another Student Council member Tomaru Renren who looks very eager to see him. Kento unsheathed Zandatsu as Renren manifest her soul to summon her device a pair of gloves knuckle duster and with that match begins

 **Let's Go Ahead!**

"Nice to meet ya Kento Mado. "She greeted him with a smile as she paces her steps. "Your match with The 'Hunter' was awesome!"

"Thanks" He smiled back at her " It makes me feel happy hearing from a third rank like you Tomaru-san "

"We're the same age, so you don't need to use honorific...but still it's unfortunate that you've repeated a grade." She said sounding disappointed "It would've been awesome if we're in the same grade."

"Ehh.. stuff happens"

"Well, I can fight you right now!" Renren cheered punching her hands together "So I'm happy! For your information, your **Ryu Geki Ken** can't beat me! I'll show you the way a third rank fights!" With one step Renren is bouncing all the over the place at supersonic speed!

Kento stood there not surprised "Ahh I should've seen that coming you talked to distract me so you can use those jumps to get a little boost for your Runners High ability?"

"Right on the money!" She shouted"The weakness of this ability is to the initial speed! But realizing it just now is too late! While my ability isn't something that lets me disappear like 'The Hunter" I become impossible to catch!"

Kento raised a brow "Hmm...So if I somehow able to catch...you will you admit defeat?"

His question surprised her but Renren smirked and laugh " Ha! I like to see you can!" She appeared behind ready to strike at him

But little did she know Kento already knew she was there. With a smirk on his face, Kento stabs his sword to the ground **"** **Hmph...That's all I needed to hear!"** He turned his head around to her with red eyes sending a chill to her spine that made her hesitate as she got close Kento grabbed her arm and throws her over his shoulder slamming her to the ground hard

"Owww" Renren groaned as she looks up to see Kento crouching down looking down at her with a smile on his face

"Soooo did I win?" He asks her as his eye went back to normal

Renren in shock now she just silently nodded her head yes in defeat

 **Tomaru Renren admits defeat!**

 **Winner Kento Mado!**

"And It's over! With that Match Kento Mado, the first ever artificial device user without even using his Ryu Geki Ken has won the match just by using his **Killer Insight**! That's 9 wins so far for The False One!" The crowd cheered for him as Kento sheathed his blade before doing fistbump in the air while doing a big smile.

That was the last of the selection matches for today. Everyone in the arena began leaving so did Kento he walks out of the stadium and sees Stella, Shizuku, and Alice waiting for him.

"Good work Ken-"Before Stella could finish congratulating him Shizuku went up and hugged him pushing him to ground

"Oof!"

"You did great as always Kento! Shizuku's said hugging him tight

"Th-thanks Shizuku, but you need to restrain yourself from hugging me like that" Kento said a little embarrassed as a few people stared at them

"Aww but I can't help it and Kento looks happy when I do it"

"Well, it seems my words can't get through her Alice." Kento said to him with a deadpan face

"The lack of communication for so long may be the reason" Alice replies as Stella behind is giving off a dark fiery jealousy aura

"Hey, Shizuku!" Stella shouted pointing at her. "Cut it out! Stay away from Kento!"

"What is the problem? As you can see I'm simply making up for lost time with him" Shizuku explains. "We used to do this, right Kento?" She asks

"Umm it's has been a long time since we saw each other...and this doesn't really bother me"

"See even Kento says it's fine with." Shizuku said as Stella growls at them "And firstly, Stella, who you are not related by this, I'm his fiance and our skinship shouldn't be a problem to you."

"I am related!"

"Anyhow you'll just say again about you being his slave or something." She counters as she pulled up Kento off the ground

"T-That's-" Stella was going say she was wrong and that they've been dating but she suddenly remember what Kento said to not to tell anyone that there dating. Because an orphan dating a Princess of a country will quite make a stir in the media so they agree to keep it a secret for now...although Stella really wants to say in Shizuku face and rub it in.

Shizuku stared at her flushed face and smirk "Hmph...I win this round fatty"

"You say something Shizuku?" Kento asks

"No." She answers as she holds on to his arm "Come on let's go...oh and Kento "She leans close to his ear and whispers "If she doesn't 'satisfy' you...don't hesitate to come by my room." She said it in a seductive tone making Kento blush and looks at her surprised

"Shizuku?!"

She just smiled at him and by the look on her face she is serious about it

(Oh dear...since when Shizuku became more bolder now?) Kento thoughted waving his head as they walked off. Strolling around the school they can hear a few students were whispering to one another in awe at the sight of them.

"Hey that's the 'Crimson Princess'"

"The False One and the Lorelei are also here! Man what a lucky bastard to have a cute fiance like her"

"Those three have won 9 matches in the row!"

"Hey, don't forget Nagi-sama the 'Black Sonia!'"

"But that Kento Mado able to win against the third-ranked in our school with his artificial device and his **Killer Insight** ability!"

Kento has become the main attraction at Hagun and atmosphere for him has changed drastically for him. People actually began to respect him and acknowledge the device he has of and how strong he a few girls ask for his autograph!

Stella smirked hearing their awe of him "Hmph! Seem like they noticed at how strong Kento really is!"

"In the last month, the environment around Kento have completely" Alice points outs "Soon maybe he'll a love letter or something." He teasing making Stella and Shizuku twitch

"In order not to get into more trouble I have to monitor Kento's surroundings!" Shizuku said

"And I'll check his mail for any love letters!" Stella agrees with her nodding her head

"Please don't but…."

"Something wrong?"

"Well kinda..."Kento answers " there's been something bugging me lately…..I feel like I'm being stalked"

Stella and Shizuku blankly stared at before "EHH!?"

"By Stalker you mean that they follow you all day long, break into your rooms, they shave their mustache and mail it to you!"Stella shouted sounding scared by that

"I think you meant razor blade Stella-san." Shizuku corrected

"I too noticed it as well" Alice spoke up "but I saw you ignoring it so I didn't say anything"

"Well, I thought it will just go away by itself but it's been a month already and it's starting to worry me now.I don't think it's a grudge or anything"

"Then….Could they be...in love with Kento?" Stella suggested

"It is possible" Alice said earning a look from Kento. "Kento's been reserve toward woman" He points out "Although he seems to be easily lured with seduction techniques by them." He unnecessarily added surprising Kento as those harsh words smacked on his head

"Since Kento seems to be alike Wild Card to them naturally they would be interested in him." Shizuku agreeing "but he is a man with sexual desire…. I did found a collection of ecchi mangas underneath his bed when he used to live with me." She unnecessarily needed to add as those pair of mean words stabbing Kento right in the heart making him fall to the ground

The three blankly stared at Kento as he got up with some bandages on him "You guys are hurtful" He said "And don't look at me like that! But I rather not keep this up forever It's better I asked them directly" Kento looks behind him at some bushes "...Umm Hello i know you're there you can stop hiding!"

"Epp!" A beautiful girl with brown eyes,long black hair that's covering her right eye emerges from the bushes holding two branches to try to blend in with an embarrassed look on her face. The four were surprised what the stalker looks like

"Hello." Kento waved at her "So you're the one followi-"

"Uh..um! It's not like that" She interrupted standing up "..I-I'm Ah! She tries to run away but suddenly trip landing in a pond hitting her head on a rock knocking her out surprising them

Kento gasped and went up to her to see "Hey you okay?!" He shouted as he and Alice check on her. Stella and Shizuku eyes widened at the stalker girl in shock and worried now she looks HOT!

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

The stalker girl began waking up shaking her head she sees she's in the school infirmary she then noticed someone sitting by her bedside its Kento who's reading a manga she blushed at the sight of him as he noticed her up

"Ah, you're awake!" He said as he set the manga down "How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

"I-I'm okay." She answers in a shy tone "Thank you...for helping me."

"No problem..umm can you tell me your name?"

"I-I'm Ayatsuji -year"

"Ayatsuji...huh? So you're my Senpai….Ummm it's hard to talk to you if you keep turning your head away from me." Kento points out making her blush more

"Um...W-well because….. It's..embarrassing."She answers earning a brow from Kento

"Huh?"

"T-talking to boys I don't know, w-while looking them in the eye...it's too embarrassing She explains covering her face

Kento blankly stared at her but just chuckled (Aww my stalker is extremely shy...how cute)

"Then..you can answer to us girls." Stella from behind jumped in as she and Shizuku stands in front of Ayase

"Um...Okay."

"Why was Senpai following Kento? "Stella asks with a serious look on her face " What's your objective?!

"The reason is obvious." Shizuku spoke up "She was peeping at him with lecherous eyes filled with carnal desire!"

"CONFESS NOW!?" They both shouted frightening her

"I think you two are making this into an integration now." Kento said with a deadpan face

"Quiet Kento!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Nono that's not it….I-I just wanted Mado-Kun to teach me swordsmanship! She answers surprising them

"Me?" Kento pointed himself

"You wanted Kento to?

"Yes" Ayase nodded "I don't know how to approach him so I was hesitating behind his back for a whole week...you see My father has taught me swordsmanship since I was I heard about you using an artificial device and having an ability to see your opponents attack patterns and your sword technique I've seen it once before with my father it's the Aki sword style and I heard that you were taught by them and I became interested in Mado-kun"

"Aki sword style?" Stella asks

"Kento is trained in the Aki sword style during his time at Aki "Shizuku spoke up "And their teachings have even caught the attention of a few dojos."

"Ooo" Stella and Alice look at Kento in awe. "Kento did said Aki was a distinguished group I can now see why a few may have recognized his swordplay"

"Kento do you know a man name Kaito Ayatsuji?" Shizuku asks him

"No who is that?"

"This is her daughter," She points at Ayase "Her father is a non-blazer but a gifted swordsman know as the Last Samurai. He has won multiple world sword competition."

"Really he's that famous? Didn't know that" Kento looks back at Ayase "But wow to meet the daughter of someone like that's attending the same school as me, you must be very proud of your dad"

"Umm thank you...it nice of you to say that. "She replies blushing a little more

"Where is he now I would like to meet him if that's okay?" He asks

Ayase slightly looked down at her hands with the sense of distraught."Actually…..because of an injury during a match, he's currently hospitalized" She answers

"Oooo um..um I'm sorry to hear that". Kento apologizing sounding a little guilty

"Ah no, it's okay!" She assured him "But it nice to see you care."

"Okay?" Kento scratched his head " Ummm back to our main topic why you want me of all people to teach you swordsmanship

"Well you see….After my father, because hospitalized, I've been training with Ayatsuji single-blade style on my own, but recently I've seemed to fallen into a slump." She explains " So I thought maybe Kento could give me some a pointer or something or even train me..b-but I'm really sorry for stalking you. I promise I won't go anywhere near you again!"

Kento placed a hand to his chin (Hmm training her?) The thought of training someone never occurred to him before but He knows he's the only one the world who truly knows about the Aki sword style and one of his goal is to not Aki legacy die out this could be a starting point for him of something. He looks at Ayase " Hey Ayatsuji Senpai."

"Um..Y-yes!"

"I could try to help, you and I can train together...I can show you a thing or two about the Aki sword style" He suggested surprising her

"Wait you want us to...?"

"Yeah...why not?" He answers shrugging his shoulder "We're both sword user and learning someone's else sword style can be beneficial for both of us. Plus training alongside the daughter who was taught by their father who's nicknamed the Last Samurai is something I wanna try

Ayase paused before she jumps out from the bed with stars in her eyes "Is that really alright?! Thank you very much!" She grabbed his hand without even noticing her. Kento blushed when she did it her hands felt incredibly soft. Ayase notices his blushing as she looks down at her hand her face slowly became red again

"Ah! forgive me!" She quickly pulled away that was rude of me to grab your hand

"I don't really mind it." He assured after all what happened to him, being reuniting with a childhood friend who kissed him and a second princess washing his back in a sexy bikini a girl holding his hand doesn't bother him at all well a little though

After regaining her composing Ayase looks at him "Well then I hope you'll teach me well...oh also you can just call me Ayase instead of Senpai since I'll be learning from you, It'll feel weird for the teacher to be the calling their student"

"Hey, I'm exactly a teacher here."

"True but you said learning someone else sword style can be beneficial for both user But I don't think there's a single thing I can teach Mado-kun"

"Well...alright then, I won't call you Senpai,... Let's try our best...Ayase"

* * *

Kento and Ayase went to a park for there training session as Stella, Shizuku and Alice spectate them from the side

"Alright...we'll start with a simple spar." Kento said with Zandatsu out. "I'll use my **Killer Insight** to see the issue and I want you to come at me at full force."

"Okay." Ayase nodded holding her device a scarlet red katana with no sword guard "Here I go." She enters her sword stance and blinked once. She dashes at him and swings her sword Kento easily blocked but Ayase has been trained in the way the sword her whole life she kept rushing him her aggressive strikes kept Kento at his toes. Deflecting her strikes left and right Kento observed her she's pretty good

(So this is the Last Samurai teachings...impressive, her speed is amazing...but we can push that even further) He thoughted. After one heavy strike from her pushing him away Kento blinks once to revert his eyes to normal again and looks at her

"Okay... I think I know the problem and I've seen this before"

"R-really!?" Ayase sounding relive he figured it out

"It's your body structure." He answers

"My body structure?"

"Yes..Umm how do explain this?" Kento asks himself scratching his head "Umm okay...the difference in your body structure and mine is our genders." He explains" Male and Females have different muscle and skeleton structure. I'm assuming you've been imitating your father's swordplay your whole life?"

"Y-yes I have been!"

"With you being a female...it's difficult for you to truly copy your father's movement because he has a male body structure and you don't. You do have remarkable speed and movement and I do have a method to help fix your problem and make you more better, it's an Aki method they use it to help me when I had trouble ...but if I do, it might change the form that you're currently used to and you getting used to the new form will take you some time so I want you to think on this carefully.

Ayase stood there thinking she has to get strong for her father, she lost everything on that day to that man and will do anything to get it back, she clenched her fist and looks at Kento with a serious look with her answer

"I understand...please help me get stronger!"

Kento sighed in a disown way, not for Ayase agreeing to it and he's happy she wants to get stronger…. it's just the method he knows is...physical (I'm gonna hate myself after this) He thought as he sheathed Zandatsu and walks to her. "Very well" he grabs her wrist earning a confused look from Ayase before she began turning red

"M-Mado-Kun!?"

"For me to help I have to change your form to the right one. Look I know it's embarrassing but you have to endure it I'll be quick as I can."

"Um..um okay." She reluctantly agrees

"First I will fix your shoulder "Kento places both hands on her gently adjusting her muscles after finishing that he slowly move down to her hips doing the same then lastly to her legs. Ayase is beaming red now she resisting the urge to moan and is almost about to cry in embarrassment now as he's doing it. Kento can notice it and feels ashame now at himself he should try to make her feel at ease

"Umm if it makes you feel any better I was like this when the people at Aki did it to me."

"R-really?-nah!"

After fixing her posture Kento backed away "Okay..done now. He looks at Ayase who's shaking now "Ummm are you alright?

..

..

"I'm..I'm awright…."she answers in a shy tone

"Oh dear...I should've stopped." Kento said sounding a little guilty

"N-no! Mado-Kun's hand felt strong and gentle" She assured him"…like my fathers so I didn't hate it"

"Really?" Kento looks at his hand "Never thought my hands would be similar to the Last Samurai or anything like that"

"You worked hard with those hands." Ayase said to him with a smile " I love boys who devote themselves to something"

"Hm?"

Ayase turn even more redder now"Ah...um I didn't mean that way! I meant I appreciate your personality!' She explains shaking her head

"I-I get it!" He assured her "Quit panicking you'll break your stance!"

"R-right!"

After calming down a bit Kento pulls out Zandatsu "Alright let's try again like before"

"Understand!" With a Nod, Ayase charges she swings her sword Kento blocks it and counters pushing her away he swings his sword right for her but Ayase quickly reacted and deflect it. After that Ayase stepped back and stopped when she noticed she's a little faster now "Amazing! This is Amazing Mado-Kun! My speed is totally different now than before!

"Nice to see that method works still"

"You're really amazing! To easily solve my problem that's been troubling me for two years!" She began jumping in the air cheering like a child "Mado-kun is just a fencing expert!"

"Fencing expert? I don't like the sound of that haha."

Kento was a bit hesitant at first to teach someone but seeing he actually help solved Ayase problem he's kinda glad he tried. As those two were having fun Stella sitting to the side began pouting at the sight them.

"Mmm...What's with him!?" Stella shouted " He's only favoring that Senpai!

"Maybe he doesn't want to touch your fat legs" Shizuku rudely suggested

"They aren't that fat!" She counters

"Now now settle down." Alice spoke up calming her down " Stella is on a different level with Kento i don't think you need any lessons from him"

"I know that..."She said. Stella knows she doesn't need any sword training from him her skill can par with him but still seeing him touching another woman would make her feel unease by it and speaking of it she looks at Shizuku

"Shizuku are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"I mean, Kento touching and stroking another girl"

"Not at all." She replies "Ayatsuji-Senpai is merely being learning swordplay isn't she? She's not making lecherous eyes on Kento at all and with that, I have no reason to be snarl at her."

"And yet you snarl at me." Stella points out with a deadpan face

"Correct." Shizuku replies sticking her tongue at her making Stella twitch "But Stella you misunderstand something you think that I want no woman any near him but I'm not that selfish. To me what's important is that I want Kento to be happy. If someone can do that and understand him whether it's a man or woman I plan to welcome them in open arms...Although me being his fiance and all... I don't think there's anyone who can do that except me. "She said with a smug look "Plus Kento looks like he's having fun teaching Ayatsuji Senpai. I haven't seen him smile like that before in a long time. So that's why I'm thankful to her"

"Wow Shizuku you... acted so maturely..even though you're very small" Stella said

"Even though your legs are fat and you're big in certain places, aren't you too childish?" Shizuku counters

"They're not fat! I'm slender!"

...

...

...

Stella went back to her dorm room(Kento's happiness) She thoughted thinking about what Shizuku said as she lay on her bed. She wants that for him as well and she wants him to be it with her but what we can she do? Since they started secretly dating she's been too nervous to make any progress with him even when they're alone together she can't keep a straight face when looking at him directly. It worries her if Kento feels like they should stop dating and just be friends.

(Should I make the first move?) She thought (No! If I do he thinks I'm indecent and resent me...But Kento's a man after all…)"GRRAHHH!" She screamed in frustration not knowing what to do! She slams her head on her pillow "Mmmmm I..want to kiss him"

* * *

Alright done.

Ayase is now under the wing of Kento awesome and Stella want to kiss Kento...even more awesome

Hope you enjoy this chapter see you on the next!


	7. Making Progress

A few days has passed since Kento has been training Ayase in the way of the Aki sword style she's quite the learner she already getting hang of one of it's sword strikes

Now Kento is waiting by the school gate alongside with Stella.

"So why are you going to the pool with Senpai?"

"This is part of training."

"Hmmm..You're just gonna use that 'Aki method' to sexual harass Senpai again. Stella said turning away and making Kento blush

"I-I wasn't the one who invented that method!" He shouted. Kento noticed Stella being to a little more harsh to him than usually and understand why

"Stella I'm just helping and teaching Ayase that's all. I know how it feels to struggle on a difficult path alone and teaching a few things to her about the Aki sword style is something I want to do that's why I'm giving her hand...It's not because I like her or anything. After all, You're...you're the one I love Stella

"Kento."

Her cheeks slightly turned red, Stella turns around to him the look on Kento's eyes he was serious he didn't harbor any feelings to Ayase that shouldn't worry her. She already knew that the man she cares wasn't like that. But still...she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. They made a promise but haven't done anything to show to prove their love.

Stella bites her lips as if she's desiring something, Those soft pink lips, it seems like she was calling to him. He can prove his words by action, she should have more trust in him

"Then…."

Kento move close to Stella lips to answer her call

"Sorry for the wait! I was searching for my swimsuit but time keeps marching on!"

"BLAAHHH!?"

"Oh. What's with the scream you two? You two sound like you were seen being flirty or something."

The False One and Crimson sweated like crazy in front of Ayase who finally arrived

"I-it's nothing!" Stella answers "Right Kento!?"

"Um Yeah! We were just scared by your call!"

Ayase blankly stared at them and tilted her head. She didn't look convinced. But luckily Stella grabbed her hand leading the way

Kento sighed in relief they didn't get caught that was risky they should've been more careful if anyone finds out their relationship it would be bad for them both... but Damn...it was starting to get good

* * *

They arrived to a public indoor pool for their training session. The place was massive, many people were there having fun with friends and family or having swimming lessons

Kento already by the pool waiting for Stella and Ayase to arrive he feels a little self-conscious now just wearing a pair of black swim trunks he doesn't like showing his small scars in public A few kids there were pointing at him as they walk pass by him.

At the corner of his eye he noticed Stella and Ayase coming he turns around and his eyes widen at the sight of them they look gorgeous.

Ayase wearing a black 2 piece sport swimsuit but what really caught Kento attention is Stella wearing a sexy black string bikini comparing to Ayase to hers it was showing way much more skin her nice curved figure her alluring beauty my god he can't look away she looks amazing!

And it wasn't just him who wasn't charmed by her beauty. Every customer resting by the poolside even those was already in the pool had their eyes glued to the Crimson Princess that just her entry. Kento already knows Stella is well known in the media. So naturally, a few of them knew her.

"Sorry for the wait Kento! Girls needed time to put their swimsuits" As Stella said to him Kento imminently felt many eyes piercing behind him

"What! Hey, what's this!? Those two hotties are with that guy"

"Impossible ….Those girls with that loser!"

"I'll freaking kill that bastard!"

(Oh dear..I sense murder and jealousy behind...better watch out or I might drown)

While Kento was fearing for his life, Stella was looking around the pool with a sense of curiosity. She is a princess, after all, this might be the first time she ever went to a commoner's pool.

"This place is a good place to play." Stella cheered holding up a ball

"We could after but we training first"

"Aww training?" Stella pouted puffing her cheek at him she really to have fun here but she can wait "Fine" She threw the ball to him "We'll play after!"

"Soo Mado-Kun are we doing swimming lessons part of our training?" Ayase asks

"Not exactly" He answers "We've done enough training for a while now and putting too much strain on your body will have an effect on it so we're taking it easy"

"Then what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Eh?"

"You're just gonna float and drift underwater while holding your breath" He explains "just think of it you're a playing a game of who can hold your breath the longest"

"Is that useful?"

"It is... Well, I don't know how would I explain how I never really did listen to the people Aki who was teaching me this but this will make you feel more closer to yourself."

Ayase tilted her head and gave a confused stare to him

"Look just do it and you'll kinda understand what I mean."

"Umm well alright."

Still not understanding Ayase jumps into the pool and sank down holding her breath.

"Then I'll put this up"

With Ayase training, Kento went off to put away the ball Stella brought.

* * *

After Kento left leaving Stella all alone she slowly became bored. She knows she doesn't need this sort of training and he's just helping Ayase that's all she didn't want to interrupt it or anything.

Hmmm...boring..)

Stella bored out of her mind she decided to Kento training thing to kill time. She jumps into the pool and held her breath. Floating underwater everything was quiet to her she can hear pulse beating. She already know Kento teaching Ayase a few things about Aki sword style and helping her own problem with her family sword style

Pushing that aside she began thinking more about Kento and his Blazer abilities. He only revealed a part of his real power to her and made a promise to her fight with it against her in the Star Festival. She wonder what is it really? It's not uncommon to see someone eyes to change color with their Blazer abilities when active. Shizuku probably knows what it is and doubt she'll ever tell her what is it. But What kind of Blazer would make Kento think it's a curse and think of himself as a monster for it? His small scars on his back she has seen only twice she can only guess something terrible happened to him with his Blazer abilities that he doesn't want to talk about which kinda understands. She still remembers in her childhood she was getting burn marks a lot with her Blazer abilities as well.

And Kento's device...artificial device Zandatsu and it's ability, Ryu Geki Ken to just only boost his physical and senses ability to another level. It's just a katana with a booster ability that alls and that's was enough to beat her. But how strong is he really without it? How strong is he with his real device?

She then submerges from the pool still thinking more about it He's making thing right for him and the people at Aki by winning the Sword Festival and nut she wants him to-

"Hey, Vermillion-san are you dating Mado-kun?"

..

..

..

"BFfaha! Ack! Ack!" Stella freaked out by Ayase sudden question that she almost drowned

"N-No!" She denied spitting out some water she almost swallowed "W-why would i ever date a commoner like him!?

"Oooh?" Ayase raised a brow. "Then you wouldn't mind I get closer to Mado-Kun?"

"Huh?" Stella reply automatically turned into a question. W-wait a minute. "Didn't you just say you only wanted him to teach you swordsmanship!? And that you had no feeling for him!?"

"Yes at first but Mado-Kun is very nice,cool and fun. Although he's my underclassman he acts very mature. His teachings are great too! He's my kind of man! These days i can now talk to him with looking away from his face, so before the day is over, I'll confe-"

"NOOOOO!" Stella screamed before Ayase could finished. "No! No! Never Kento's is my lover! So nooo!"

"Aaha! I was spot on!"

..

..

..

"Eh?"

Stella seeing Ayase grinning with an amused look, she realized she's been played she began to freak out

(Crap! I messed up!)

"I had a feeling when I saw you two freaking out at the gate and I was right!"

"Ugh...Senpai to used such a method. I thought you weren't very smart"

"Now that's very rude!"

"But..that was all joke right?"

Ayase nodded without any doubt "I truly think he's a wonderful man but I don't think of him that way and….I see he seems very happy to with you. So you don't have to worry about it. But AHH!" Her eyes started to glitter with excitement " I'm so jealous I want to fall in love too!. It's like one the mangas and light novels I read"

Stella found it quite unexpected to see her like that. "I thought Senpai hated boys"

"Huh? Not really I'm just too conscious of them and get embarrassed by it. My roommate says that I seem Gloomy"

"You're probably the first I've seen someone to said that without any hesitation" Stella said with a deadpan face

"By the way...have you two done any naughty things yet?" She bluntly asks

"W-what the hell are you asking!?" Stella shouted with blush marks on her cheeks " No we didn't! I haven't even told my family about him yet, it's too soon!"

"So in other words, you're okay with the idea of doing it with him." Ayase bluntly said as her words punched Stella in the head.

Stella shook her head and sat by the pool "Although yes I do want to do more things that real couples do…"

"Then why don't you?"

"I mean.., for a girl to ask that, it's indecent!"

"Really?" Ayase raised a brow "But I thought wanting to flirt or do naughty things with your lover was natural." She points out." Or are you afraid that Mado-Kun will hate you for that?"

"No! He won't I'm sure!"

"Then what's the issue?"

"Well..uh?" Stella stops and began to give it more thought. She had no reason to object she wants to be closer to Kento. She's just too nervous to do it.

Ayase places a hand on her shoulder "When you have the chance to spend time together with your loved ones don't waste it. We, humans, are being with 'life', so no matter what there will be a time when we have to part ways She said almost sounding like she was acting as Stella senior

"But I think I should take things slow...and if I become too pushy he might think I'm a lewd and naughty girl and hate me!"

"Ehh I doubt that and I'm sure he more or less wants to do the same thing"

"He does?!"

Ayase just giggled at her "Mado-Kun is a guy, after all, he was glued on to you with those perverted eyes of his when you came in here"

Stella's face became more red she didn't notice was Kento looking at her like that she almost wants to scream in enjoyment.

"Oh already done Ayase?" Said Kento finally returning getting there attention

"No, I was talking to Vermillion-san a bit"

"Do you kinda understand what I meant ago?"

"Yeah! I think do, I'm gonna try more a bit." She said before making a teasing smile at Stella "Oh and it seems like Vermillion-san wants something to talk about with you."

"Wha!"

Stella cutely squeak at her she quickly turned to Ayase who's winking at her giving her some time to be alone with her boyfriend

"Godspeed Stella!" Ayase shouted quickly swimming away from them

"Wow she's a fast swimmer"

* * *

After Ayase left, Kento and Stella sat down on a bench near the poolside

"Sooo, what is this you want to talk about Stella?"

"…."

"…."

"Stella?"

"Ah! Yes, S-sorry! What I want to talk about is…..M-my swimsuit!" She stood up "The bikini I'm wearing, how is it!?"

"You..you look great in it." He answered with a smile "Anything you wear looks great on you Stella"

His simple answer did make Stella feel happy but for reasons, it bothered her like it was a facade. Where is his perverted eyes Ayase said she saw?

"Hey…...Are you okay being with me?" Kento suddenly asks surprising her

"Huh?"

"I'm mean….are you happy. He explains "I've been thinking for this a while now, we haven't done any couple like things for a month and it's really bugging me

Stella's heart sank at his word her worst fear is about to come true he lost interest in her! Thinking back now, she should've seen this coming but was too blind. Shizuku trying to steal Kento away from her by seduction technique and there are many girls like Kusakabe and the girls in their class adored Kento.

"So I want to start-"

"R-right!" Stella shouted turning away from him "For royalty and a commoner to be lovers was impossible, to begin with! Kento you like girls like Senpai who let you touch her body rather than a girl like me who doesn't let you do that!"

"H-Huh?! Stella What are you saying?"

"W-what do you mean what!? You're talking about breaking up! You don't need a girl who doesn't let you do couple-like things as lover rights?"

"Wait Stella calm down!" Kento went up to put a hand her

"Don't touch me!" She slaps his hand away as Kento noticed her eyes tearing up. He's surprised to see her crying and why?

"Stella, did I do something wrong for you to hate me? What did I do?"

"You're the one who hates me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Why wouldn't you hate a lover who doesn't even let you touch her!? When I ask you about my swimsuit you were just talking about the outside of my appearance! You were looking at Senpai this whole weren't you!?"

"What?! Why would I do that? When the girl I like looks amazing! How can I even be charmed by another woman!?"

"Then why were you so calm and reserved when I asked you about my bikini!?" She asks making twitch.

"Yes, I had to be reserved but...but there's no way I can just say my real opinion! I can't just say you looked the most sexiest girl I've seen that my heart was beating fast and I couldn't stop looking! If I did you'll think of me of a pervert and hate me!? And what about you! Even though you said you loved me you didn't even hold my hand this month!"

"I was the same as Kento! There's no way a girl can say lewd things so straightforward"

"Then why are we fighting!?"

"I don't know?!"

…

…

…

"Um excuse me!" A lifeguard getting their attention "Can you two have your lovers quarrel somewhere else? There are other people here!"

!

"S-sorry!"

"Pardon Us!"

Both ran as many people were snickering at them They entered an umbrella-shaped fountain in the pool. The flowing water acted like a curtain so no one from the outside could see inside and the sound of water drowned out their voices. They noticed they are finally alone.

"Hey, Kento" Stella calling him "Do you...do you hate indecent girls who want to kiss?"

"I think any guy would be happy to have a girl like that" Kento answered holding her hand. "Do you hate boys who look at you with perverted eyes?"

"Yes, I do. I hate them because I only allow Kento to do that"

"..Then what do you want to do next?"

"I...I want to kiss"

At that moment both took a step closer, squeezing tight on their hands drawing to each other. They looked directly at each other's eyes both blushing red but without any hesitation finally went in for a kiss on the lips.

Kento and Stella's heart was pounding fast they did it...they finally kissed. Both slowly backed away still looking at each other eyes

"H-how was that Stella?"

Stella places a finger on her lips and she smiled at him " Good."

And so despite all the confusion, that day will be remembered by the both of them.

* * *

The training session is now over and it was already evening meaning it's dinner time. They arrived to a Japanese barbeque restaurant. The constant smell of food being cook by other customer there made them even more hungry mostly Kento and Stella.

"Ohm!"

"OHm!"

As Kento and Stella were feasting out Ayase blankly stare shock at them as how much they've eaten "Oh my.. you two have a big appetite, don't you?

"If I don't eat a lot my body won't move." Stella explains grabbing another piece of cooked meat

"I just like to eat." Kento answer

Ayase looked at the many plates of meat they finished "Even though you two eat so much yet you two maintain a nice figure I don't buy it."

Stella literally burns calories quick with her Blazer Kento explains with a deadpan face " and I think I have a high metabolism"

Ayase chuckled "I see...but hey I learned a lot today. I'm still not experienced enough to learn my father's secret technique but I feel more closer now."

"You worked hard work Ayase Kento said to her with a smile " And I think now you'll find that out on your own soon."

"No, I'm really grateful for you helping me and learning a bit about the Aki sword style. And I'm a third year..."She looks down at her plate "This is my last chance to get in the Sword Art Festival. **That's why I want to win and take back what's important to me."**

Kento got a small chill when she said that it, he can sense the venom in her voice. He was about to asks until-

"Heeey..Lookie here." Ayase eyes widen she recognized that voice "I thought you looked familiar so I was wondering, but if that ain't Ayase!"

* * *

Alright done it's been too long! Sorry busy with other fanfics

Kento and Stella finally kissed and making some progress... awesome! But now Kento's now about to meet Ayase enemy which could be very bad for him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next!


	8. Whatever it Takes

"Fancy meeting you here Ayase" A man with light brown and unkempt hairstyle,brown sharp eyes, He's wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses, a maroon red school coat with a black fur collar but open revealing a smiling skull tattoo on his chest, black pants, and black boots he looks delinquent. Kento recognized that uniform it the Donrou Academy Uniform another Mage Knight School in Japan

"Hey, Kuraudo who are you talking to?"

"Oh! Hey isn't that Ayase!"

"We haven't seen you in a while. How you've been?"

About six more delinquent and two gals gathered at their table behind this Kuraudo person. Ayase didn't even look at them she just bit her lower lips hard as she wanted them gone.

"Oh don't be so cold toward us." One reached his hand to her"

But before he could even touch her Kento quickly his wrist " Excuse me but it looks like she doesn't want to speak to you. Would you kindly leave us alone"

"Ehh who the fuck are you?!"

"You give us attitude and we'll freaking kill ya asshole!

Even though all of them were ganging up on Kento it didn't bother him. He glanced at Kuraudo who was curiously staring at him and had a question

"You..you're a swordsman, are you?"

"You can tell?"

"Kinda...You have this peculiar aura and all" He went up to customers table taking a bottle of beer from them

"Sorry bout disturbing your meal, brotha. I only came to say hi to a familiar face. I'll pour ya a drink as my way of sayin sorry. So let's keep it cool like this beer here alright. He offers him the glass.

Kento stared at the glass in his hand before looking back at the Kuraudo " I'm not old enough to drink"

"Oh come on don't be like that"

With no way to refuse, he went for the drink

 ***SMASH!***

"Kento!"

"Mado-Kun!"

But just before he grabbed it Kuraudo bashed the beer against the back of Kentos head

The other customer immediately screamed. The bottle smashed and fragments flew off. Kento's head was on the table and blood is dripping on it

"HAHAHA! A swordsman shouldn't fucking let his guard down you dumbass!"

"AHAHA he did it!"

"Kuraudo you are one nasty son of a bitch!"

At Kuraudo sudden attack, the guys around him crudely cheered

"My thanks. Ya see I love breaking you swordsmen bastards to pieces. Now let's do this. You have it don't ya? A Device!"

Kuraudo pulled out his a sparkling white bone-colored nodachi with a blade like a saw.

At that moment seeing Kento getting hurt Stellas raged exploded her hair started to blazes.

"You bastard! I'm gonna send you to your family into an ashtray!" She was going to summon out Laevateinn but-

"Stella. It's alright...His hand must've slipped."

She was stopped by Kento and he's saying it was accident despite his head is bleeding

"W-what are you saying?!"

"A little cut on my head is nothing to fight about." Kento said with a smile

As it pains him not doing anything he had to calm Stella first. If she summons her Device and started a fight she would get expelled.

"PFFFHAHAHAHA!"

It seems Kuraudos friends thought of it as a coward's retreat and started to insult him with their finger pointed

"Hey hey, seriously! He is still so frivolous even after taking a hit to head."

"Well I get Kuraudo-san's scary but that's so spineless"

"Haha! This is surprising. A pussy even though he's a swordsman. Do ya" even have balls?"

Kuraudo leaned at Kento with insults and laughed. But Kento didn't reply, didn't look bothered by it only just showing a simple boring smile. Seeing that Kuraduo spit

"!"

At that, a jolt of Stella rage rosed up but Kento grabbed her wrist to calm her. Stella actually stopped she felt the anger in his grip but Kento didn't look like he was gonna snap. Seeing that Kuraudo just snapped his tongue disappointed

"Tsk! This is boring If I fight a chicken like you, it's already my loss. Come on, we're leaving." And with that Kuruado went to exit

"Bye bye, little pussy"

"Isn't that nice? Kuraudo doesn't bully the weak."

"That's right, THat right. Isn't it nice that you're so weak? Ahahaha!"

As they left a man who looked the manager ran towards Kento table. He was sweating like crazy and bowed his head

"My deepest apologies sir! Are you alright?! I'll call an ambulance!"

"Ah no, it's okay I'm fine. Just lean me a first aid kit so I can treat this wound myself"

"Y-Yes. Please wait a moment."

The manager quickly ran back to the employee room as the other workers were trying to calm the customers. For now, the situation was handled with the least fuss as possible. Kento deeply sighed while wiping off the spit

"You're mad aren't you Stella?" Kento asks her, whose cheek is puffed

"Of course, I'm mad! Being told off by that trash! "She looks at him. "And Kento, you purposely took the hit right!? What's the big idea?!"

"I didn't have much of a choice If I did do anything the people here will only get hurt plus I don't have Zandatsu with me and you using your device will get you in trouble"

"Well, that's, that's true, but you could've beaten them without Zandatsu"

"Believe me I wanted to do something else but if I did do that I feel like these people will intervene"

"Aw, you've noticed us already Mado?" The people Kento was referring to is none other, one of the student council member from their school Utakata Misogi suddenly appearing on their table surprising Stella and Ayase "Suprise!"

"Ahaha! What a calamity, What a disaster! Of all the people you've to get mixed up with is the infamous Ace of Donrou Academy, 'Sword Eater' Kurashiki Kuraudo a killer hound who bites anyone he lays his eyes on but your decision was correct False one."

"Absolutely..If you have done something drastic I would've had no choice but to suppress you." From behind from getting Kento and Stella's attention its Kanata Toutokuba walking to them she looks at Kento with a smile "Hello Mado"

"!"

Stella just looking at her felt a sudden chill to her spine

"Kento..who are these people?"

"They're part of Hagun student council he's the Vice President Utakata Misogi and she's Kanata Toutokuba the Treasurer."

"You're...Toutokubara!" Stella's eyes widen at hearing her name

"Oh I just recently returned to Japan but it seems you know of me?"

"Yes, I do 'Schalach Frau'" Stella nodded "You placed second in the inner school ranking and was a B rank Knight and...although you're still a student you were summoned under special circumstances and allowed to fight in battles. She explains. And you had a record of destroying many organization and bases of the Rebellion army. A student knight with real battle experience. Am I wrong?"

Kanata just smiled at her. "No, you are correct. I thank you for your detailed introduction"

"Still, I give you points Mado-Kun." Utaka said praising him "Able to handle that situation effectively..thanks to you we didn't need to get caught up in unnecessary business. Sword Eater is a person who attacks people from other schools unannounced and goes around town smashing dojos." He explains "Frankly, it's a pain cleaning up after his mess. And it's true what Saikyou Sensei said you are an interesting one." He then looks at Kento "Come here!" He pulled Kento arm towards him "Let me treat that wound for you.

"W-wait It's fine I can-"

"Oh don't be so reserved. Leave it to your Senpai here!" Utaka places his hand on Kento's' head before he noticed something "Hmm?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! You just have very soft hair! Pain, Pain go away~." And just like that Kento's wound is completely healed even the blood is gone

Kentos eyes widen at it, It's really gone even the pain that was beyond than just healing a wound it just complete vanished. He knows Utakata is nicknamed 'Fifty-Fifty' but what does it mean?

"Ahaha! No scary eyes, please!" Utakata playfully said. "I didn't enter the selection matches so don't observe me too much okay?"

"Oh um sorry!" Kento bowed his head

"It's fine!" Utakata assured him before hopping off the table "Well then we've finished our Kouhai treatment so we'll take our leave now. Let's go Kanata." And with that, the two student council members left.

Walking out of the restaurant the two student council made their way back to Hagun

"I think Toka will really like this Kento Mado person" Utkatata suddenly said

"Oh? Why do you say that Vice President?

"Because it's what Saikyou Sensei said...he is stronger without his 'fake' device."

...

...

...

Back inside the restaurant, Kento was interested in something else he looks at Ayase

"Hey Ayase...what is your relationship with those people?" She didn't respond just gripping tight on her hand "Look Ayase if you're in some sort of trouble you can talk to me and I can help you.

"...That's"

 ***BZZZ!***

Before she could say more both hers and Kento's student handbook ringed both checked and their eyes widen.

"Um I'm sorry! I-I got a message from my roommate telling me to return quickly, Please excuse me!"

"Yeah..see you tomorrow"

"Yes...tomorrow."

Ayase quickly left the restaurant

"She looks awful did, I wonder what happened?" Stella asks sounding worried

"This is why. "Kento showed Stella his handbook why. It's saying his next opponent is Ayase

"Oh that sucks."

"Of all the people why her?

"You might have some bad luck and speaking of which didn't Senpai mention she enters the Sword Festival to get back something important to her? You won't lose on purpose for her sake, will you Kento?"

"I'm not gonna do that." Kento answers. "Whoever is my opponent I will beat them. However, I have a feeling we won't be seeing Ayase for training for a while" And he was right after that they haven't seen her since

...

...

...

In a rundown place that is a hangout for a group of delinquents were talking about someone while smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. Who they're talking about? The 'coward' Kento at the restaurant

"Haha, that guy from today was a real masterpiece huh?"

"Haha I guess that's the type you call a weak bug"

"Hmph..you guys really think so?" Kuraudo asks nearby sitting on a worn-out sofa drinking some beer

"Yeah no shit." One sounding confident "I bet I can beat that guy with one hand tied behind my back"

"Hehe "(Dumbasses) Kuraudo thoughted they really don't know a thing about him. Kuraudo can tell Kento is strong just after their first encounter he knew right away how to handle the situation. Even after everything, Kento didn't fight back. A man with of his level would make it to the Sword Festival in his opinion and he also had an eerie aura he was hiding that really piqued his interest in him

Kuraudo then crushed the bottle in hands as he malicious smiled"I'm looking forward to smashing that bastard to pieces

* * *

It was the third day and Ayase hadn't joined them for practice. She hasn't even been seen around by them despite being her match with Kento is tomorrow. Because of this Stella let's out a bored sigh

"Even now Senpai hasn't shown up for practice."

"Oh my. Isn't that a good thing for Stella? Shizuku asks snickering "Weren't you jealous of Ayatsuji-Senpai for taking up Kento's free time?"

"..Shut up. This is this and that is that. For her not be here is lonely in its own way"

"What a selfish person...but that may be one of your good points."

"What did you say?"

"Your legs are fat."

"THEY ARE NOT!"

Nearby Kento is sitting on a bench hearing Stella and Shizuka usually banters to each other he couldn't stop thinking about Ayase and that Kuraudo guy what is their relationship? Something bad he guesses.

"She hasn't been in contact, has she?" Just then Alice stood in front of him

"I'm afraid so." Kento replies before noticing someone standing behind Alice. A man wearing the Hagun uniform with purple eyes, black hair covering his right eye and his skin is a little pale." Who's this?"

"This is Akira Hyuga a second year" Alice answered, " he's Ayase-san...well little brother and wanted to speak to you."

"Little brother? I didn't know she had a brother."

"I'm her stepbrother actually. "Akira steps forward "And I've heard a lot of good thing about you from her. Teaching her about your Aki sword style and helping her with her problem and I wanted to say thank you." He bowed his head

"U-um you don't have to thank me I wanted to teach her a few things about Aki but I have a feeling you're not here to just say that to me, are you?"

Akira nodded his head "I heard she is gonna be your opponent on the next selection match and I wanted to meet you to tell you a warning"

"A warning?"

"Yes, I've noticed her acting...strange the past couple days, your match together is tomorrow and I'm worried she might do something to you."

"I agree with him." Alice nodding his head " Ayase-san goal is to appear in the Sword Festival and can't afford to lose to you."

Kento began to think about and looked at Akira "Akira Hyuga, is it? Why are you telling me this? You're her brother... don't you want her to win against me?"

"I do want her to win but I have this strange feeling she might do something she'll regret."

Kento raised a brow at this "I see. Do you know someone the name of Kuraudo Kurashiki?"

Akira almost snapped hearing that name he clenched his fist.

"I do...he's the bastard responsible for putting Kaito in the hospital"

Kento can sense the anger from his voice and the way he acted he's beginning to piece the puzzle together.

"Can you tell what happen between Ayase and Kuroduo"

Akira sighed but told Kento everything how Kuroudo just suddenly arrived to his father's dojo and demand to challenge Kaito but refuse but that didn't stop him. Kuroudo was persistent he even beat every student who was attending the dojo to get him and succeed. On the day of their fight, Kaito refused to back from him and ultimately ended in hospital and losing their family dojo to that delinquent. He said Ayase tried multiple to face Kuroduo to get their dojo back but was no match against him that Kuroudo refuses to face her anymore cause he got bored with her and the only way for her to face him again is in the Sword Festival.

"I've tried once but was beaten by him and I've been trying to get stronger to face that bastard myself again."

"I see" (So that's why Ayase did…)

Hearing it made sense now, how Ayase acted at Kuraudo so she's trying to do some personal vendetta.

"I appreciate the warning I'll keep a wary eye out if I see her again"

Akira came to met Kento to warn him but there's something else he wanted to confirm

"Hey uh...what do you think of Ayase?"

"Ayase? Well she's an excellent sword wielder and seems nice after she got over her shyness with me."

"Do you like her?"

"Umm, why are asking these kinds of questions?"

"Well she told how you touched and rubbed her legs that she was beaming red during the whole thing" He points out with a harsh glare at Kento sending chili to spine

"I was using an old Aki method to adjust her form! He explains "I already have someone I like!

"Oh, wait I forgot you have a fiance..uhh Shizkuku Kurogane was it?"

Kento twitched at the assumption that he had no choice but to say yes on that "Yeah…"

Akira looked relieved that he doesn't have to worry about a rival from him anymore "Good...good also I'm here for another reason:

"Another reason?"

"Kento my dear..."Alice speaking up "Akira is kinda well known around here in Hagun for wanting to fight strong opponents. He's called the Azure Dragon and after him seeing you beat Tomaru he wanted to ask you to do a little mock battle with him"

"Azure...Dragon? Oh, wait I've heard of you! You have two sword devices and there are rumors you can summon six and wield them at the same time."

"Yeah that's me." Akira said with a smirk "And it's true I've been very eager to fight you."

"A little mock" battle you want to do eh?" Kento gave it some thought and couldn't hurt to try. "Okay I can do it"

"Alright Kick ass!" Akira fist pump in the air with a grin. He didn't think Kento would accept it.

"Oh who's this you're talking you two?"

Just then Stella and Shizuku came up to them

"I'm Akira Hyuga Vermillion-San." He introduced himself sounding a little nervous. I can't believe I'm actually meeting an actual princess this is awesome"

"He's Ayase little brother. "Kento said

"Senpai has a little brother?"!

"Stella, he obviously doesn't look like Senpai." Shizuku said with a deadpan face "he's probably her stepbrother."

"Ugh! I know that Shizuku"

"Right..."

"He and I want to a little mock battle together" Kento said

"A mock battle?" Stella asks "Are you sure Kento I mean your match is tomorrow"

"It's fine it'll be like a warm-up match for me"

"If Kento said it's fine then it's fine with me." Shizuku said with a smile making Stella twitch a little

"Ugh..I guess it's fine then"

Stella and Shizuku stood by the sides as both The False One and The Azure Dragon stood opposite from each other

"Come Seiryu! "Two electric orbs appeared to Akira hands he then crushed then and out comes a pair Japanese longswords the blade an azure blue and silver hilts.

"It's time Zandatsu" Kento unsheathed his artificial device as both of them ready their blades

Alice begin the ref for their mock battle raised his hand and shouted: "Let's Go Ahead!"

At that very moment Akira dashes at Kento with full speed he rapidly swung his swords. He's fast and he's swordplay is not half bad Kento admits and noticed with each slash he deflected Akira attack was getting faster and he put pressure on him causing him to be unable to do anything

Both then collide their swords against each other pressing hard to push one another. Akira couldn't help but laugh having a good time in the fight

Ha! Nice swordplay you got! Akira shouted I can see why Ayase wanted you to train her maybe I should've asked to join earlier to learn a thing or two from you!

Akira then was able to push Kento away with his swords he looks at him he's enjoying the mock battle a little too much

It's time to be the offensive now Kento dashes at him slashes downward at him but Akira counters with his twin swords holding them together causing to pushing Kento's arm up giving Akira an opening.

Akira then slashes at Kento but what appeared a victory for him is was not his eyes widen he hit an afterimage of him he then heard his voice behind him sounding ominous

"Aki sword style...'Phantom'"

Akira quickly turns around but as did he felt Kento blades pressing on his neck

"I win"

Akira couldn't believe it how did he do that? "Damn it..I thought I had you!"

"You almost did." Kento admits backing away "You're pretty good. But you need to control your adrenaline in a fight you were showing a lot of openings"

Akira knew Kento is strong he thought if he could beat him he could've stood a chance against that Sword Eater bastard he still has a lot to learn.

"Hey can we go another round!"

* * *

Later that day after that mock battle with Ayase little brother Kento was in his dorm room he received a late message from Ayase telling him she wanted them to meet on the roof of the school and wanted to tell something important to him in person. Well Akira was right she is trying to do something and it felt like a trap to him obviously of getting a text so late at night but if it's not he should go see her and help her in away.

Carefully getting out of bed to avoid waking Stella up. He exited his dorm room and made its way to the school roof.

Opening to the door to roof he sees Ayase wearing a kimono waiting by a high fence

"Hey Ayase...haven't seen you in a while"

"Yes...sorry even though I was the who asked." She apologizes looking calmly at Kento.

For some reason her calm gaze felt...off to him She looking directly at him in the eye she usually gets a little embarrassed doing it but nothing

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Ayase didn't reply she just clenched her fist

"If you aren't gonna say something yet then I'll say this first I've met your little brother Akira Hyuga quite the swordsmen he is but he told me everything Kuraudo Kurashiki was one who took something important from you. He took your father's dojo and the one responsible for putting him in the hospital. You challenge Kurashiki multiple times but failed every time to the point where he refuses to challenge you and it just so happens Kuraudo is entering the Sword Festival and it's the only way for you to fight him but you want to be the one to take down Kurashiki not Akira for you don't him to want to end up like your dad"

Ayase stared at him but just chuckle he was right on the money "Hmph….Akira you shouldn't tell you're Onee-san secrets." She then looks at Kento "Mado-Kun the reason I wanted you to come here to ask you something."

"And What is it?"

"You made a promise to Vermillion-san that you'll fight her in Sword Festival right?"

"Correct"

"But before that happens, what would you do if you faced an opponent you couldn't beat?"

Kento stood there thinking carefully how he should answer that "I would...I would use whatever method I see fit to help me win"

Ayase stared at him in silence and suddenly made a disturbing grin on her face "I couldn't agree more"

"Argh! What the!?"

Without even sensing it she threw some sort of dust into his eyes it stings he fell to the ground.

Kento surprised at this he rubbed his eyes and looks at her shock at what she did "Ayase what did you..huh?"

Before he could finish his sentence his vision slowly faded to black he couldn't see anymore.

"So it's already taking in effect that good"

"Wait...you were planning to do that from the start!?"

"Yes, you said you would use whatever method you see fit to help you win so I'm doing that. You see your swordsmanship is way better than mine and with Your Killer Insight ability allows you to see your opponents attack patterns and location so...I took away your sight. Don't worry the blinding effect will only last for 24 hours and our match starts at 3 pm, your sight won't be back till then even if you used the ICP"

Kento couldn't believe what he's hearing from her he should've taken Akira warning seriously! He clenched his fist

"When I first met Ayase I was happy. I was happy that I could teach someone about Aki sword style and thought we could become friends. Ayase this isn't right and you know it! Trying to cheat your way in, isn't you!"

"You think too highly of me. Please don't push those expectations on me"

Kento grits his teeth "Ayase! You're throwing away your own pride! To go so far to get back your family dojo from Sword Eater!? Even if you did How can you be proud of yourself? You think Akira your brother or your father Kaito would be proud of what you did!?"

"That's something you don't have to worry about. I will definitely beat you. Losing is not an option for me"

Kento heard her footsteps walk by him then the door closed behind him

"Ayase, wait I'm not don- ***BONK*** Ow! You could've at least show me the way out!"

* * *

And Done again sorry for being so long working on other fanfics

But Ayase cheated by blinding our Knight before their match...that's bad.

And Akira Hyuga Ayase step little brother is an OC admitted by **Goldenfire 215**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next


End file.
